Damned Bladers
by Pandore Hart
Summary: These bladers of exceptions, are the bladers to never provoke. They are everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

_**Damned Blader**_

_**Chapter 1 : A strange meeting**_

(Internal point of view: Madoka)

It's 8:00 in the morning and I already have a smile, today is a great day for me, with Gingka, Kenta, Tsubasa and Yu, we go to the United States to visit Masamune, Zeo and Toby. Gingka is excited as a chip because right now there is even a very big tournament that has been announced, reserved for all those who have participated in the Beyblade World Championship, the Excalibur team, Desert Blaze, Wild Fang, and Wang hu zhong, nothing like a big tournament to excite passionate bladers.

I'm happy to go back to the United States and see everyone again, we still had a good time there, despite what happened to Tsubasa and Yu and the world championship with the academy HD that was nothing but a horrible structure for energy that could destroy the world ... I'm a little apprehensive, there will certainly be the team Garcia, and the Starbreaker at this tournament, and nothing tells us that this tournament will not go off in a gigantic battle to save Earth or Beyblade once again.

The Garcia followed Ziggurat for money, and Jack and Damian were just the puppets and guinea pigs of all this masquerade, and even though Ziggurat was defeated and is now imprisoned ... Nothing says that they have changed, I personally doubt it ... except perhaps Jack.

I sigh and then decide to get up from my bed to get ready, after all I have customers who will soon come in my shop, once ready I go down and open the shop. Already customers come back to show me their tops, I take charge, gives tops to other customers, comes advising them on the shelf. The only job that makes me happy, although I would like to have a little more ...

\- Madoka ! Call me a voice I could recognize in miles, behind me, I see a young boy with an adorable face, big brown eyes with green hair and his trusty striped yellow T-shirt.

\- Oh hello Kenta, how are you today? I ask him with a smile.

Kenta is one of my most precious friends but also the biggest fan of Gingka.

\- I'm fine thank you, and Sagitario also, say me Madoka, you know where is Gingka? He answers me with his big eyes admiringly.

\- Oh no I have not seen this morning, it is probably where he usually goes ... I can't tell you. I tell her while thinking, then I hear the bell of my shop ringing brutally and sees the big Gingka Hagané running back into my store with a big bag of fast food in hand.

\- Hey look, I managed to get the mega triple beef burger, he's finally out and must be pretty good! He announces us by putting the bag in front of us.

\- Gingka ... It's not even midday and you're already starting to eat hamburgers ?! You really have to eat more balanced ! I tell him with my hands on my hips. He opens the bag and already starts eating his big burgers, I give an annoyed sigh and decides to continue to hold my store by ignoring it.

Gingka really doesn't understand anything.

It has always been like that ... Since I met him, but I don't know why as soon as I see him, my heart is agitated and I keep blushing. Gingka has always been there to protect me, but I do not know what he really thinks of me. Does he love me? Where am I only a good friend for him?

I can't find the answer.

\- Madoka? Are you OK ? Gingka's voice calls to me, leaning over me, I jump slightly, blushing;

\- Sorry ! I was in my thoughts ... I just remembered that my dad asked me to get him his delivery today, I'll be back! Watch the store for me okay ? I told them running to the door, that's the truth, but it was also an excuse to get away from them a bit to think properly.

My heart is in panic.

I start running in the street towards the post office to get my delivery while avoiding to think about Gingka, but I can not ... It is in my mind, his smiling face, the many fight Beyblade that he's led against dangerous bladers, all this to bring us victory and respect for the spirit of the Beyblade, when suddenly, I bump into someone so abruptly that I fall to the ground.

\- Ouch ... I moan on the ground, a strong arm catches me and puts me back up.

\- Please forgive me dear lady, are you hurt? Ask me a male voice with a soft and sensual tone.

I rub my face a little sounded.

\- No, I have nothing ... Thank you very much. At that moment, I look up and see in front of me, a rather tall and muscular boy, wearing a simple purple T-shirt pretty open on his chest with black pants tucked in boots of the same color as the He wears a big cape on his shoulders, and the hood that covers his head leaving only his beautiful face uncovered, I blush unconsciously. He has a face with a complexion of porcelain whiteness very expressive and intelligible line, probably black hair bristles despite the hood hiding much of his hair, showing only a few black strands rebels above, but the red part at the bottom of the hair with a braided wick at the front, fine lips beautifully drawn on his face and drawing well his personality, but the most surprising remains: His eyes!

This is the first time I meet a person with eyes with such colors, his left eye is a red like blood that is cold in the back, is the second is a very attractive emerald green. He is really handsome.

\- My eyes seem to please you young lady! He said to me suddenly, looking at me, I blush in the blink of an eye and can't even answer so much I'm embarrassed.

He sketches a slight smile by putting his hand in my hair and caressing my head, he gives a sneer:

\- So smile, it's not very beautiful and elegant to see a girl with a face so sad, especially a girl as beautiful as you. I blush while rubbing my cheeks.

\- Hmm ... That's nice, thank you very much. I say shy, he keeps smiling at me.

\- Are you going somewhere young lady or should I call you by your first name? Madoka Amano? I squint in surprise when he pronounces my name.

\- How do you know my name? I ask for surprise, he just laughs, explaining that he has already seen me on television at the world championship, he has always been there, but we never noticed.

\- So ... Are you a blader too? I ask him curious, he smiles and shows me his bey that I had never seen before, a purple bey with a ring of energy and a wheel of fusion rather similar to that of Gravity Destroyer except that instead of to have three blades, it only has two, it has a mode by blades, a red mode with a ruby, and a green mode with an emerald on two blades, a peak of performance similar to that of Ray Gill from Argo Garcia and on the bolt, there is a big eye that seems to be watching us.

And its axis of rotation is really impressive, a large red line crosses it and it reminds us of the rails of a train.

\- I present you my partner Beyblade, here is Dark Eyes WD125RS. I am impressed to be faced with such a top Beyblade, it is then he puts it in his pocket.

\- I'll see you soon pretty darling. He said to me with a sensual voice while caressing my chin before passing me by leaving me something in my pocket, his footsteps still ringing in my ears.

I am paralyzed on the spot. Never did anyone make me blush, not even Gingka or Alexei of the Russian team, I couldn't even ask him what his name was. But, I don't understand why I feel so much shiver in my body since I met his eyes, it's as if he scared me but at the same time ... I was attracted by him like a magnet. And this Beyblade spinning top he owns, I really would have liked to be able to launch an analysis on his top that seems to be impressive. I swallow my saliva and then continue my way to pick up the delivery of my father.

Always keeping that boy's face in my head.

Several minutes later, here I am back at the store and the boys are waiting for me as planned while watching my store.

\- Madoka! You're finally back! Cree Gingka and Kenta who arrives to help me get the delivery, I thank them but prefer to remain silent on this meeting I made in the street, but when I think back, I have this thrill running through my back and this top ... It looks so powerful and dangerous, and the fact that it knows my name, I know that I'm on TV but, we spoke very few times about me.

I am only the mechanic of the team.

Suddenly I hear that my computer is ringing, I just got a video call from the WBBA. Immediately I run to my computer to answer. All come immediately to my side:

\- What's up Daddy? Gingka asks Ryo Hagané that we see through the screen, this one has a rather concerned look. He lowers his eyes and announces with a very serious voice.

\- A new tournament will be organized very soon and a lot of new bladers have appeared ... Bladers very powerful, and probably dangerous. We all bow the head of surprise, Hikaru with her pretty blue hair and chocolate-colored skin and her big blue-eyed eyes appear on the screen.

\- The video will explain you better than us! She tells us seriously.

Hikaru gives us a video of a Beyblade fight that took place two days ago. A young blader confronting an opponent with a very great power, a dark power surrounding the battle arena, it is even believed to hear the whistling of a train running, and I heard a voice that I recognize immediately, saying to his adversary: Look me in the eyes! An explosion is created and the blader is thrown violently against the ground with a scream and then, it is still and with white eyes, as the Klaus at times was touched by the special stroke of Jack at the world championship Beyblade.

\- It's awful ... I say with amazement, it is then that the face of the second blader appears to us, and it is with fright that I see him again ... The boy I met in the street, with its hood and shimmering black eyes, catching his top Dark Eyes with a sadistic smile on his face.

\- And the big winner of this Beyblade tournament is ... Jiro Wina! Shout the DJ blader to everyone in the video ... So his name is Jiro Wina. And his bey, again I couldn't make an analysis, the video didn't record all the fight.

I absolutely have to study this bey.

The video stops.

\- The video may not have recorded everything but it is certain that the critical condition of the first fighter deserves all our attention, we do not know the cause of such wounds while the opposite top hasn't attacked the blader, but it is certain that this Jiro Wina is responsible for this violent attack, but by what means ...? We still don't know it, we don't have any information about it, we just know that he intends to go to the United States for the next tournament, and he has much better fighting abilities than those of a middle class blader, beware of it. That's why I wanted to warn you because you're going to the United States very soon. Be careful children. Finish Ryo before cutting off the call.

I'm mute for a moment, Jiro ... the boy I met, seems really terrifying.

\- This blader looks terrifying, when I look his eyes, it makes me uncomfortable ... Kenta says with a shudder, when Gingka, he looks enthusiasm.

\- Awesome ! A new powerful blader, I hope to face him very soon! He says with enthusiasm.

\- Gingka ... Do you realize what you're saying? This Jiro has seriously hurt his opponent, he is very dangerous. I remind him, worried.

He smiles at me

\- Don't worry Madoka, I know what he did and that's why I want to face him, he seems to be really powerful and if I face him, I could prevent him from do more harm to other bladers. Trust me Madoka! He says to me, I like when he speaks with confidence, whatever since the last battle to save the world ... He has a little too much confidence in him and that worries me, and it's been a long time since he did not meet other powerful bladers.

I hope he will not cross Jiro's path.

Night fell, we took the train to the village of Koma one last time to pick up Hyoma, yes, Hyoma finally decided to leave the village of Koma to join us in a Beyblade tournament, this makes Gingka even more excited, and I admit to being pleased that Hyoma is accompanying us in a new battle, we have not seen it for a long time after all.

Here we are finally, the forest that will take us to the village of Koma, but something intrigues us when we enter the forest ... There are strange footprints not like those of a bear but to those of a lion, usually there are no lions here, or even other feline mammals, there are only wild boars, bears and deer here. It would be weird if a lion was walking around the corner.

\- What are these footprints on the ground? Yu Tendo request who came with us and Tsubasa Otori.

\- These tracks are not very common here, but I'm sure they are not that of a grizzly bear or any other type of bear. Tsubasa tells us, Gingka tells us exactly that there were only animals that I thought lived near the village of Koma.

So I launch an analysis on the print with my computer and make a discovery that surprises me enormously:

\- This is not the footprint of a lion but that of a Bengal tiger!

\- A Bengal tiger ? But how could a tiger have come so far? Cree Gingka amazed.

\- I do n't know ... But these traces are only 3 or 4 days, yet it is not impossible that this tiger is still around, we will have to be careful ... I answer while scrutinizing every nook and cranny

\- Hey look, there are footprints here! Yu warns us showing us the tracks following those of the tiger, they are even side by side ...

How it's possible ?

\- Don't stay here, we must go tell Hyoma about the situation! Tsubasa suggests as we continue the path, we hurry to follow him to the village of Gingka where we see the white haired boy with big blue eyes accompanied by the dog with a Ninja, Hyoma and Hokuto headband.

\- Hey Hyoma! Calling him Gingka running towards him, the latter welcomes us with a smile.

\- Gingka, you've finally arrived I'm glad you came with us, especially since there was a problem in the village of Koma. He told us, we knew exactly what it was all about.

\- Did you cross the tiger that is in the lands of Koma? Gingka asks with a loud voice.

\- **We didn't just cross this tiger Gingka ... He was not alone!** Speak Hokuto with his firm and serious voice; **A wild-looking girl walked by her side, I could glimpse her when she crossed the village, I felt in her a very great fighting power and also the bestial instinct, identical to that of your rival Kyoya Tategami, this girl did not attack us, which is sure she is a blader too, her tools were on her back when I saw her.**

\- Whooo a powerful new blader, and in addition who could have a fighting style similar to Kyoya? But that's great, however, Kyoya may not be too happy with this news. Said Gingka feeling a thrill of excitement when he hears that ... A blader that would be similar to Kyoya, I can't believe it, but if what Hokuto says is true ... I'm afraid we have to make another very powerful blader ... Like this Jiro Wina I met.

That's when I remember that he slipped something into my right pocket, I'm apprehensive when I put my hand in my pocket, there's something inside, my my eyes are shaking when I take this thing out of my pocket ... It's a black card, intrigued I look at it before turning it over, then I see the same symbol on the bolt of Dark Eyes, the top of Jiro which is a big Open red eye written below: _**We'll see each other again soon!**_

I swallow my saliva when I read this, my hands are shaking and in my mind ... I see her red eye watching me, her sensual voice that seduces me, and especially ... His hands on my chin.

I fell into his trap.

\- Madoka ... what do you have? Kenta asks curiously, I jump by dropping the card that has only one white face, Kenta picks it up by wondering what it is, but the card breaks down suddenly and becomes only dust.

\- But what happens? All wonders when seeing that the map has disappeared.

\- **Hum ... I was sure, there are others! This girl we've seen is not the only one of her kind, Gingka ... As I was under the impression, new bladers have appeared and they are very dangerous, even more dangerous than Ryuga and her Ldrago, fighting them. the HD Academy or the band at Rago. That means, it could be much more powerful than Pegasus!**

\- More powerful than Pegasus ? It is said at the same time, an icy wind is crossing us when we hear that. It had to happen one day, new bladers much more powerful than normal.

\- **I heard from an old lady one day about a category of secret blader whose fighting style is very different from the normal way of fighting at Beyblade and is dangerous for the blader, but offering them the possibility of being able to use their power 100% and several times in a fight with in addition a secondary psychological capacity. They are familiarly called: The Damned Bladers!**

\- The Damned Bladers? Gingka intrigued, we are all as much as him ... A second category of blader, who could surpass the power of Pegasus and even that of Ldrago.

What kind of power can they possess? And how much can they be?

(No point of view)

Jiro Wina walks in a dark alley while playing with her deck of cards.

\- Hey you there! Called him a voice, he barely turns his gaze on a band of three intrepid street bladers of low class; You do not know that it's dangerous to walk here in our alley ... Sorry for you, but we'll take your bey ! On guard! Threatens the gang captain, Jiro makes a small sneer...

\- Take my top? "He raises his eyes to the gang that jumps at seeing such eyes, an icy chill runs through them, make them tremble with terror " Let's try, I want to have a little fun with you, but before that, I would like you to do me a little service ... try to remember what I'm going to tell you ... Gingka Hagané, the great champion of the Beyblade will soon arrive in the United States with his band of friends blader for the new American tournament hosting all the bladers from other countries that will arrive in a few days, if you see him, send him this message from me you want? That's when he draws his top Dark Eyes and when the other blader is screaming: LET IT RIP

They heard from Jiro: "**It's dangerous to provoke us!** "

**And now, these words sound the end of the very first chapter of my very first story Beyblade in which I added my many characters that I love enormously ^^. It makes me very funny to write it, moreover I am absolutely not accustomed to writing with Gingka Hagané and his friends, since I am and will remain a big fan of the Hades Keeper Damian Hart ^^ with whom I write all the time ^^**

**It was so long ago that I wanted to write this story which is a very old fantasy that I had kept for a very long time for me, well I finally decided to do it and here is the first chapter ^^.**

**I hope you enjoy it ^^ I also accept the OC if you wish, it is enough for me to send a small message and I will transmit you the forum in PM.**

**In short, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, if it is the case do not hesitate to tell me in comment, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Kisses ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Back to the United States

_**Damned Blader**_

_**Chapter 2 : Back to the United States**_

(Internal point of view: Gingka)

While we eat kebabs with Hyoma and Hokuto in Koma village, I have a shiver that has suddenly crossed me, I even feel that Pegasus felt it too.

Something has just happened.

I sigh and continue to eat my skewer while enjoying my friends, tomorrow is the big departure for us, we leave to join Masamune with Zéo and Toby in the United States. I still have this fear of seeing Jack and Damian again, the last time Masamune saw Jack again, but ... he claimed to have changed despite he still owns Evil Befall, that may be true, but Damian ... We never saw her again, I could never forget her face ...

"A Bey Battle is a Bey Battles, the only reason why I'm here is to win this thing ! "," So Gingka, you finally understood no? Now you're going to admit it, right? You'll admit that you're weak ... "," It's the difference between those who were chosen and those who were not! Make yourself clear, in the face of the power of science, the spirit of the blader is worth absolutely nothing! "

That's what he told me the day of our duel at the world championship Beyblade ... Has he changed too? What has become of ...? Is he okay? Where is he still allied to Ziggurat? Even though Ziggurat has disappeared like Doji, I do not know what he became after the end of the HD Academy.

\- Gingka ... Are you okay? Madoka calls me, I raise the eyebrows of surprise on Madoka's anxious face, I scratch my hair nervously, sneering embarrassedly.

\- Oh excuse me Madoka! I was thinking of the past when fighting at the world championship, but especially that we return to the United States tomorrow, I am excited to return, especially for the new tournament organized by the WBBA. It's going to be great! I declare with enthusiasm to discover again potential blader.

And maybe even a damned blader.

If only with the show of force of this Jiro Wina, or the person that Hokuto saw in the village of Koma, these bladers are necessarily very powerful, I hope one day to face one. "Please stay in your seats, our plane arrives at the New York airport, we thank you for being here and we wish you a pleasant trip! »Tells us the stewardess. Here we are on the American lands, with my friends, we get off the plane and we meet this obstinate and determined boy who is Masamune Kadoya with his childhood friends, Zeo and Toby, and also with a young girl beautiful as a doll with a long sandy blonde hair falling on her shoulders with a fringe to the left of her beautiful face with big deep blue eyes. She is dressed with a white skirt with a border on the back and a border that goes down to the middle of the thigh, with that she wears a white top and under a burgundy open cardigan. And for accessories, she wears a silver necklace with a blue gemstone on which are crescent moon and a solid silver chain with a matching bracelet.

\- Masamune! Zeo and Toby! How are you friends? I gladly tell them to see them again.

\- Hello Gingka, it's nice to see you again in the United States! We say Zéo with a smile. I sketch a smile coming to shake their hand.

\- Me too friends I'm happy to see you again, I hope you will participate in the new organized world tournament. Masamune laughs as he hits me on the shoulder.

\- But of course we will participate, except that my guy, you'll have to fight without me, because I registered with Zéo and Toby, it means that if we win, we will fight each other and I will beat you! He said, boasting of his power as usual.

I smirk impatiently to find myself in front of him. That's when I see the girl's face again.

\- By the way ... Who are you? I ask, the girl smiles while laying a hand on her chest.

\- My name is Emily Evans! "She comes to shake my hand" It's an honor for me to meet you Gingka Hagané! She presents herself with a joyous character, and shaking her hand, I see a propeller and a pocket for a top spinning on her hip.

\- Hey you're a blader too? I declare with surprise, she smiles with pride and shows me her top by presenting it to us.

\- Yes I'm a blader ! I present you my fighting partner: Sun Blaze Serval! Madoka comes to look at this spinning top closer, the colors of the Bey are mainly white, gold and a touch of blue. The bolt is white with the contour of Serval's face printed. A splash of deep blue is colored in the eyes. The energy ring is similar to a type of Gasher. The ring is transparent gold color. It is circular and smooth in shape with equal weight distribution. The Serval fusion wheel is an engraving wheel that has an almost circular shape with some smooth edges. In the center of the wheel, one can find a light flame-shaped pattern representing the sun. The combustion wheel gives a point of attack to help balance the other parts. The melting wheel is pure white in color with a slight golden hue as well as the flame pattern. Then, the axis of rotation is similar to 135, which gives Serval a little boost in endurance. The track is white too. Finally, the performance tip is WD, which gives good defense and stamina, and a worn attack is more visible. The peak of performance goes from immaculate white to bright gold down.

\- Whooo what an awesome top! Madoka declares with her eyes glittering with admiration, this Emily Evans seems to be very interesting, but a question comes to mind when I meet her eyes.

\- Emily ... Are you a damned blader?

\- GINGKA ! Cries my friends at the same time, it affects my ears a lot as I clogged them up before he screams, that's when Emily frowns and tells me in a chilling voice.

\- I'm not one of **them**! These people are my enemies, they are only bullies who perverts the Beyblade with their excessive violence and even their madness. Her tone of voice makes us cold in the back, she seems very resentful towards them. We are very surprised at his anger.

\- Have you ever faced a Damned Blader Emily? Ask curious Toby, Emily looks down as she shakes her top against her.

\- Yes ... And I was defeated by **her** ... She murmurs annoyed with a sad tone as if she had been dishonored.

\- By her... ? Who is « her » ? I ask with intrigue, I see that her shoulders shake slightly and she clenched her teeth in anger.

\- It's a long story ... I'd rather tell you that in another place ...

\- "gurgles" Excuse me ... I'm a little hungry, so let's eat a good American hamburger! I say embarrassed while holding my stomach. Everyone makes fun of me.

(Internal point of view: Emily)

Moments later, we went to a fast food restaurant to eat together, I drink my soda while nibbling some fries while the others eat their big burgers.

\- Well Emily, do you want to tell us your fight against the damned blader? It was a girl that you faced ... Gingka asks me, I have a thrill every time I see her face ... Her long hair black as darkness, strange clothes that cover her whole body don't we leaving his face uncovered, his white skin so perfect, and his big brown eyes taking on a threatening yellow hue. How could I forget this girl?

\- It's happening so fast, I was going to beat her ... But she played me a dirty trick making me believe that I had the advantage, she was happy fighting, see downright ecstatic, encouraging me to continue to attack it using all my strength, a real crazy ... I was defeated with a fatal blow, she detached the parts of my Sun Blaze Serval with its axis of rotation weird but of course, she to avoid ruining my pieces of tops, out of respect for me from what she told me, but she could very well have done it if she would have wanted ...

I see that Gingka and her friends are wide-eyed with surprise to learn this.

\- Detach the parts of a router thanks to its axis of rotation ? Exclaims Madoka in shock; It's rare for a Bey to do such a thing, if I remember correctly, Wales from the Excalibur team had done such a great thing, but it's hard to do that especially when a spinning top is running at full speed.

\- And yet ... She managed to do it without problem, I didn't see well but its axis of rotation must have a special hole that managed to loosen my bolt of energy at the moment when his top gave me attacking from above, I didn't see anything coming, until she told me this frightening sentence: "Quickly protect your throat before my blade cuts it in one go! I should have understood faster. I add with a drink that I have left soda, but when I think about it, my promise comes back to me, find it and overcome, it would be better that I warn them, Gingka looks determined to face a damned blader, just like these companions.

\- Gingka! There's something I need to tell you ... I challenge him firmly, he raises his eyebrows in surprise in front of me and looks me straight in the eyes.

\- I guess you really want to face a damned blader, that's why you came for this tournament, so please listen to me carefully ... Don't go near them, your Pegasus will not be powerful enough to defeat them, even with all the power of the Beyblade's mind, I'm afraid it's not enough to defeat them, the damned bladers are very dangerous but there are some that are far more formidable than the other, I inquired about them, and will give you the names of those you should avoid facing, after I don't know them all: The members of the Scarsheld family, which includes the father, the mother and the two daughters of the family, Brothers Hope, Jiro, Nadin, Ridley Hart, Ranmaru Fukami, Niphie, Michelle, Laure, Ginrei and above all: The cursed Bey ! I tell them, Gingka gets up from her chair and yells at me: "The cursed Bey ? Out of the corner of my eye I see everyone turning to us except someone with snow-white hair wearing ice-blue clothes, eating at least 15 pots of ice cream before getting up, I don't see his face but I understand that it's a boy, despite his very effeminate appearance. And when he left, he started to get warmer in the room, it was a little cold when we came here ...

\- What do you mean Emily? Did you just say that there is an accursed top in the world? Tsubasa asks me intrigued as much as Gingka and his friends, I sigh by asking them to lower their voice a little, but as we have finished, I propose that we go elsewhere, and Zeo and Toby propose Bring us to the Beyblade Dugeon gym to see their coach, we have all accepted and we continue to chat on the road.

\- So tell Mimi, you all talked about two people with names that we already know ... Can you tell us who Ranmaru Fukami and Ridley Hart are? Yu asks curiously, he's seriously calling me Mimi?

\- It's true that I've already heard the names "Fukami" and "Hart", already I know that "Hart" is the name of Damian, Damian Hart, and "Fukami" ... It's ... Oh, I don't know anymore. Said Gingka

\- This is Ryutaro's name! Remembers Tsubasa, Ryutaro, I remember hearing about him, a blader who claims to be a person who can read the future and the luck of others. One thing that makes him especially a scammer.

\- And if I remember correctly, you said the names of Ridley Hart and Ranmaru Fukami, who are they? Asked Masamune in turn, that's when Zéo intervenes in the conversation.

\- Ridley Hart is the son of Dr. Ziggurat and also Damian's father, he's already been to HD Academy and I met him, at what he seems to be leading the biggest and most productive company in America.

\- WHAT ? Dr. Ziggurat have a son ? But I thought it was Damian his son! Or no, maybe his nephew ...! Gingka exclaims shocked.

\- I thought so too, but it was Ziggurat himself who told me the truth, Damian is only his grandson, and Ridley is his real son and also the father of Damian, I was surprised to learn it until he comes to the HD Academy, there I have no doubts, Damian looks a lot like his father both physically and mentally, they just have some differences ... We learn Zeo, I cross my arms remembering his appearances on television.

\- I would be curious to know its differences ... I don't know Ridley names, I've never seen in real life and he does not like being filmed so we've never seen it on TV. I add, Zeo think for a moment before answering us:

\- Well, physical level, Damian's eyes are less dark and aggressive than those of his father who are really cold in the back when looking in the eyes, so Damian's father is born deaf, Damian him has never had hearing loss, personality level ... Uh ... Damian is quite reserved and was quiet enough but not too distant either, he spoke with us, even agreed to play with us from time to time but his father is very distant, he doesn't talk much and is quite cold when he says something.

\- Whoo, it must be hard to have a father like that. Note Masamune putting his hands on his hips and rolling his eyes, we all agree and we continue to walk to arrive at Beyblade gym where the coach welcomes us with their little bladers, they are pretty cute.

\- Hello everyone ! I salute with a smile, I have the reputation of being always friendly with everyone, and to be happy like that, makes me forget the unpleasant things that hold me all the same to heart. In addition, they seem to have forgotten that I mentioned the top damn, anyway, this is just a story to sleep, no one could prove the existence of this top, we just heard rumors about her, moreover, nobody knows the name or the type of this top, so it's useless to dwell on something that probably does not exist.

But I think back to this boy we saw at fast food ... The feeling of cold that surrounded us so brutally ... Could it be that he was a damned blader too?

But who was it?

(No point of view)

The night fell on New York City, everyone sleeps peacefully at the Beyblade Hotel, even Emily, not caring that other bladers do not sleep at night, in the street after a sudden explosion creating a gaping hole in the street, this same boy with snow-white hair, milky white porcelain skin and his ice-blue clothes is moving away with a big sandwich in his arms. Inside this hole, a small group of street bladers unconscious and covered with frost. The boy comes out of the alley to meet another person who is none other than Jiro playing with his cards.

\- Still eating you? With all the caloric food you eat, I don't doubt that one day you will arterie's problem. He pointed out Jiro with a sneer; What's in your sandwich? The boy shrugs his shoulders while eating a second big mouthful of his sandwich before speaking with his sweet, innocent little voice.

\- No risk, and then food is essential for a human being, even if I prefer frozen things. It's a chicken white sandwich with a pot of mayonnaise, salad, boiled carrots and tomatoes. Do you want a piece?

Jiro chuckles at this, pulls a knife out of his pocket to cut a piece off the back of the sandwich where he has not been eating.

\- Thank you for the gift! Thanks he eating his piece; but I still prefer chicken legs with hot sauce or spicy ramen with shrimp.

\- Tss it's much too spicy for me, besides Jiro ... What are you doing here? Are you preparing a new bad trick as usual? Question the boy suspecting the intentions of Jiro who asks him to draw a card, he sighs and pulls a king of clubs.

\- No, not today. I have not been given any missions for a few weeks, finally if only one … To spy Gingka Hagané, but he doesn't look so terrible that, they are arriving today! Indicates Jiro showing a hidden video, the boy gives a sigh

\- I see ... The blader number 1 is back, it will not please the others knowing that I heard by the young Emily Evans that he wants to confront us.

\- Emily Evans ... Oh yes the pretty blonde girl who was beaten by little Scarsheld, I know that will be delighted with this news. And besides ... My dear **Niphie Heart**, do you intend to join the battle? Jiro asks, tilting his head and glancing sadistically.

At the agreement of his first name, the white-haired boy turns to Jiro revealing his spinning top of ice-blue color, with its wheel of fusion corresponding to a Pisces, a rotation axis similar to that of Lacerta, a ring of energy with jagged edges and a peak of performance like that of Libra but of white color.

\- I don't like violence but ... If Gingka or his friends tries the slightest attack against us ... My ice will freeze him and his friends. In the meantime, I let you do what you want. He says turning his back to Jiro, and under his feet, frost forms on the ground. Jiro chuckles at Niphie's words and looks at his green eye, the group blaring at the bottom of the unconscious hole and covered with frost.

\- What a child.

**And that's all for Damned Blader's Chapter 2, new heads are beginning to appear in the story ^^ I hope you're delighted with that, because I'm very happy to make this story to you I have the opportunity to work with all your wonderful characters! Thank you so much ! In short, a new blader has just appeared, the pretty Emily Evans belonging to the adorable SilverSwirl, thank you very much for having lent me!**

**But who are all these characters that Emily quoted? Like the brothers Hope or Ranmaru? Or even the Scarsheld "chuckle" Maybe you'll know it in the next chapter ^^ In any case, here are the characters who are already booked and therefore not available:**

**Damian (to me of course ^^) Jack (for my dear Charmpanda ^^) Kyoya, Dynamis and Hikaru (for the sweet Eternal Nexus Warrior ^^) Reiji and Ryuga (for two of my adorable friends ^^)**

**And here ^^ I hope in any case that this chapter will have pleased you and makes you even more impatient to discover the rest, if so, do not hesitate to tell me in comment, it will make me very pleasure, I make you all big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Lots of love ! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 Street art and shopping

_**Damned Blader**_

_**Chapter 3 : Street art and shopping**_

(Internal point of view: Gingka)

Everything is black around me, I hear like crackling in my ears, and it's very unpleasant. I begin to smell a burning smell that stung my nose, the sound of a Bey at full speed with the thundering storm.

I'm all alone.

I don't see Pegasus anywhere, I begin to hear laughter in the darkness, I can recognize that of Doji, Dr. Ziggurat and even Rago that we have overcome, I see their silhouettes appear in the darkness.

\- You're here ... Come fight, I'm ready to fight you again! I scream at them, trying to propel Pegasus, but at me, I have only my thruster, but Pegasus is not there, I hear others laugh, red eyes start to appear in the dark and are on the not to rush on me. I screamed until I woke up suddenly in my room and waking Masamune next to me.

\- Hey Gingka, what's your problem again? You already made me the shot at the world championship because your fight against Kyoya was stressing you, you know very well that I need my sleep, you're really a big baby! He shouts me still shaken, I apologize to him for making him such a fright.

It's been a long time since I have had nightmares like this. What did he mean?

I have a very bad feeling.

\- Gingka! Masamune! So boys, I tell you that we have a lot of things to do today, hurry up to get dressed and get off so we can leave! Madoka tells us, it is true that today she is forced to accompany us to go shopping in the city, it is so boring shopping.

I hate that.

We hurry to get dressed and join Tsubasa and Yu with Emily who stayed with us downstairs, Kenta, Tsubasa and Yu aren't at all excited to go there too. And that's understandable.

\- Let's go boys, let's have a good day together! Madoka tells us with a smile, we all force ourselves to smile except Emily who looks enthusiastic for shopping, we all go to the clothing stores and we boys, we carry the packages of Madoka who buys a lot of new clothes and even advanced equipment to deal with Beyblade.

How boring.

But the day is nice, we do not stop walking in the big city of New York, the Bey Park, young passionate blader clash to try to become stronger from day to day, it's nice to see and it me makes you want to play Beyblade in my turn.

\- Hey friends! What if we played Beyblade now? I propose to everyone.

Everyone says "Yes! Without hesitation, ready to fight. That's what I like.

\- Oh no ! Madoka yells furiously; Stop bringing everything back to Beyblade, you can't think of anything other than Beyblade?

\- We can't see what else we could think of! We answer at the same time except Emily, Madoka clenched her anger, it's not good all that. I do not really like to see Madoka angry. That's when she sighs and turns her back on us as she retrieves her packages.

\- All right, I understood. Go do your part of Beyblade while I go shopping without you! She tells us in a dry tone, I understand any continuation she is really furious against us. I approach her to come and put a hand on his shoulder.

\- Come on Madoka, don't get mad, it's true that shopping is not a very interesting activity for us, but a Beyblade fight without you to encourage us is no longer a meaningful Beyblade fight. I tell her sincerely, she doesn't offer us the slightest look and answer me dryly:

\- I appreciate Gingka, but I want to go shopping, I don't want to join the Beyblade today, so go play Bey Park or the gym and leave me alone! She releases my hand from his shoulder and resume his journey.

She behaves strangely at this moment ... It worries me.

(Internal point of view: Madoka)

I walk far from the guys, far from my friends wanting to play Beyblade at any cost, I wish I could move away a little, think of something else before the arrival of the world tournament. By the way, it makes me think of something: Who will participate in this tournament?

\- Madoka! Wait for me ... Call me Emily running towards me, I turn to her who said to me:

\- I'll come with you, it would be a pity if you are alone to have fun! She said to me kindly while taking my hands, I smiled at her and answering him

\- That's nice of you Emily, I appreciate your gesture but I would be remiss if you don't play because of my whim, moreover, if you don't mind, after your fight against others, I wish I could study your top in details after my return shopping, you don't mind? She sends me back my smile with wonder. Emily is really a beautiful girl with her beautiful blond hair like gold.

\- Of course ! You can count on that, I'm sure you'll take care of Sun Blaze Serval, but you're sure you do not want me to come with you? She asks me as an answer.

I make a sweet sneer and tell her that there was no problem, that she could join the others who were calling her, eager to be able to play at Beyblade, but if she wanted, she could come get me after they finish their fight.

We finish on that.

Once my friends are gone, I go back to my shopping and my thoughts too. I explore several stores, look at some simple clothes that I find cute but that looks like what I'm wearing now, it's strange ... Looking at all this, I start thinking about Gingka. The many times he was near me, protected me, I blushed ... And my heart beats strongly in my chest.

Do I really like him ?

I'm not sure, but now I always see him thinking about Beyblade, I guess I'm not interested in him that much. It was predictable ... But yet, I don't understand why I feel so sad like that, why finally?

He and I are just ... friends.

I sigh heavily and decide to leave the store running, trying to forget my stupid thoughts. We are only friends! Nothing more, I do not have to think about that! Suddenly, I bang against someone I fall on, this person loses the sunglasses she was wearing on his eyes, I rub my head a little sounded from the fall.

\- I'm so sorry, are you all right? I ask with my voice still feverish, then I see in front of me, a girl big enough, about 1m74 with a very long hair like pearl but covered with a large purple line on the central part of her hair hidden under a big black hat, she wears a white uniform harmonize with boots with white heels, her beautiful uniform hides only very little her generous chest adorned with a necklace with a silver medallion cat's head, and her pants sublimates her hips so well carved, she rubs her wonderful doll face with pearly white skin and looks at me with eyes of a sublime and bewitching violet.

\- No I'm okay thank you, what is that? She said in her soft voice, putting a hand on my face and plunging her mesmerizing gaze into mine.

\- Your eyes are all red, yet you have such beautiful eyes. It should not spoil your beautiful look by leaving you watering, it would be pure waste! She tells me by taking a cloth out of her pocket and then wipe my eyes, I'm surprised what she does.

\- Huh ... But what are you ... doing? I say embarrassed while giving her back her sunglasses that she puts back on her beautiful eyes.

\- Well, you're already much prettier like that, a sad girl spoils her beauty when she starts crying, especially you're pretty. "She looks down at my bag." But what are these clothes? They don't suit a cute girl at all, come with me, I'll arrange all that, we can discuss why you all crying on time, and then ... It would be better if we go Besides, I don't want to be recognized! She tells me grabbing my hand with a wink and then she trains me with her helping me to carry my shopping.

But who is this girl ? It's weird, I have the impression to have already seen somewhere ... But where?

(Internal point of view: Emily)

Gingka, me and his friends are heading to the eastern sports arena, the largest playground in the United States Beyblade, it is also in this place that Tsubasa and Yu were attacked by Damian before the half Beyblade world championship final, luckily it was repaired from the incident caused, we will finally be able to play at Beyblade all together. But to get there, we must cross a walled alley filled with painting representing the Beyblade in all its splendor.

\- Hey, I haven't seen his paintings before! Note Masamune watching them, but since the world championship, Gingka and his friends make a funny face every time they meet a painting, probably after having met Jack, a true madman of this one.

\- Please, don't tell me Jack is around ... said Tsubasa skeptically, remembering his fight with Jack in the HD Academy. A most regrettable memory for Tsubasa. But Zeo tells us it's impossible for Jack to be here because he's been home to Manhattan for a long time.

Me, I like paintings, they are well done and brings more colors to the city, it's nice.

\- Hey, it's not very nice and it's very bad to denigrate the work of the artists! Said a female voice coming from a stool higher up in the wall, we see a shadow coming down.

This is a girl with fair skin, purple eyes with beautiful black jet hair with blue reflections reaching his chest. She wears purple and blue make-up with golden glitter on her eyes. pink on the edges of his face. She wears a black tank top, wide purple trousers spotted with spray paint, blue sneakers with black laces and black mask facial mask that she wears around her neck.

She looks a little like Jack.

\- Hey Koto, it's nice to see you! Toby exclaimed when she saw this girl, she widens her eyes in surprise at seeing Toby and even jumps into his arms.

\- Do you know that girl Toby? Gingka asks intrigued, Toby hastens to present it to us.

\- Of course, I introduce you to Koto Mikuri, she is one of my best friends and she is passionate about art, she has been doing street art for a long time in the streets of New York and is an exceptional blader.

\- Nice to meet you Gan Gan Galaxy team! She greets us with a beautiful smile, it is then that she sees Masamune with a lot of pungent powder around the mouth because of the chili biscuit that he eats all day, Koto sighs then comes wipe his mouth with a tissue.

\- You really behave like a baby Masamune, look at that, you have it everywhere around the mouth. She points out, Masamune becomes all red at once.

\- Hey! I am not a baby! He shouted embarrassed as we burst out laughing together

\- Are you a blader too? Asked Gingka delighted with this news, it's not a surprise, however, his equipment is attached to his back. She nods and presents us her Bey.

\- I present you my art partner: Abstract Muse BC160HF! It is with her that I paint every day in the American streets and in the whole world, I am even the one who made the painting of the legendary bladers at the building of the WBBA, they hired me to make paintings on the Beyblade to encourage young people to play, but I add a supplement, for artists, allies art and Beyblade together is a great thing that allows to create a wonderful thing, that's why I refuse to hear a bad comment about what Jack is doing or me, because it's disrespectful for us! She tells us.

I nod, totally agreeing with her. I smile at him

\- It's true, plus if it allows you to do such beautiful things, it is perfectly possible to combine art with Beyblade, in any case I really like what you have painted. I tell her, she blushes and even comes to hug me, shouting, "Thank you very much! I accept her hug with great pleasure, she is all cute.

I see her catching a lock of my hair and looking at them with bright eyes.

\- They are so beautiful your hair, the hairstyle can be of art also if one does what it is necessary, I do not even imagine the works of arts that one could do with such beautiful hair, he must you continue to maintain them so that they maintain their beauty? She tells me as if he were my big sister.

It's nice

\- Heyyy ! When are we going to do this Beyblade fight? Yu reminds us impatiently and sulkily.

It's true that we had to fight today.

We quickly go to the stadium with Koto whom Toby invited us to join. I finish the duel then I will join Madoka.

We place ourselves at each end of the stadium: 3, 2, 1 ... LET IT RIP!

Our Beys are propelled in the stadium at full speed. The fight begins.

(No point of view)

The Beyblade tops look for each other, waiting for which will launch the first attack.

\- Pegasus! Attack! Cree Gingka at his top, the latter goes to attack the Bey of Emily, the latter takes into account the attack of Gingka and sends Serval blocked the attack to repel Pegasus, Pegasus is rejected.

\- Well done Emily, but for your information this attack will not be enough to stop Pegasus! Proclaims Gingka by launching Pegasus against Serval again, Emily snickers interest, but before Pegasus hits Serval, Striker attacks Gingka.

\- Sorry Gingka, but you forgot that it's everyone for myself and I decide to target you! Masamune screams, Gingka is blocked in front of Masamune, offering Serval the opportunity to attack Striker and Pegasus at the same time, she waits a moment and shouts to Serval:

\- Serval! Go ahead and attack them: Sol Blaze! Sun Blaze Serval shines with a golden light as it temporarily increases its speed, allowing it to attack Pegasus and Striker quickly and repeatedly with light but similar attacks.

\- You're stuck guys, so do not underestimate my adorable Serval! She teases them, happy with his attack.

Meanwhile, on the side of the other Tsubasa and Yu fight with each other for Zeo and Toby, but suddenly, the top of Tsubasa and Yu are brutally pushed back by Abstract Muse, this so-called BC160HF so-called top burst canister 160 spin track "and with its performance tip" Hole Flat ". She uses this spring track that she uses to work on her art but is also an advantage in combat. The axis of rotation of Abstract Muse contains four rectangular buttons that change around several fast-drying areas of the aerosol paints it contains when a bey collides with another. Zeo and Toby are sprayed with paint. And on the energy bolt of Abstract Muse is a woman with an opalescent style dress and mercury colored eyes surrounded by a rainbow aura.

Abstract Muse with her Opalescent / Pale Multicolored color comes to launch its first attack against Tsubasa and Yu, dodging Libra's sonic waves and Tsubasa's graceful attacks, and hits Eagle and Libra with its simple basic attack: First Boost.

Libra is eliminated first, forcing Yu to retire in the stands, disappointed to have lost the battle, Kenta and Sagitarrio are unfortunately eliminated by the special shot of Eagle: Sharp claw! Then comes Zeo and Oby both eliminated by Serval, the top of Emily who launched his special move: Leaping Light. Like a serval, Sun Blaze Serval jumps high in the air to blow Eagle, this allows Sun Blaze Serval to jump and dive on him like a predator on the hunt. Serval attacks from a higher angle, usually aiming to hit bey's head at the top. The dive did not take any more angelic functions than this one. Eagle is defeated.

Remaining only Gingka, Masamune, Emily and Koto in the fight, the 4 bladers continue to face each other without giving any chance, Gingka finally wins with his special blow: Galactic Explosion! Despite the strong resistance of Serval, Muse and Striker.

All this under the deep, beautiful eyes of a midnight lavender color of a boy hiding in the shadows, with the skin not marked with white cream, and the hair as corresponding to the snow, clean and well coiffed. He is thin, with a gracefully athletic and tonic body. Smooth face, masculine and scowling. Slightly raised bones of the cheek, a mutinous and soft nose, just lips. His eyes accentuated by long black eyelashes, curious and scrutinizing the unconscious bladers of his presence in the stadium. A scarlet rose with a purple stalk is marked with ink on the curve to the right of her neck.

He sighs sighing before sending the following message to his recipient on his cell phone.

\- They really have nothing special, it will be much too easy! I'm coming back. The handsome boy closes his laptop and disappears in the shadows without anyone seeing him.

Meanwhile, in a coffee not far away, Madoka talks happily with the stranger she spilled a short time ago, the latter asking Madoka to call her "**Kitty**". What a funny way to be called, but Madoka do not mind, but is still amazed by the beauty of purple eyes Kitty shining slightly.

\- You really seem to appreciate this Gingka Hagané isn't it? She said with a sensual voice, Madoka blushed immediately

\- But, we're just friends, nothing more! She answers embarrassed.

Kitty raises suspicious eyebrows under her sunglasses, she sketches a smile while stroking a strand of Madoka's hair.

\- You seriously think I'm wrong with such a facial expression, do not be stupid darling, there is much more than friendship in your little heart believe me, I can recognize when people are in love, I see all days do you know? "Her phone rings, she answers" Yes? What else, you told me it was my day off today! Seriously, they are painful those, **Maya** is aware of that? "Sigh" All right, I'm coming in 1 hour, you just have to start without me, I'd go eat a sandwich at a fast food! "She hangs up" Sorry darling but I have to leave you, the assignment calls me like every day, I embark that and I leave you that! She says while shipping Madoka's purchases leaving him only a very chic bag in which is a big luxury package with a little word where is a sticker in the shape of a cat's head, and his business Beyblade, Madoka reads word.

_**"For Madoka Amano!**_

_**Put me this and you will see that the eyes will turn to you so much your beauty will be highlighted, and you do not have any interest in spoiling what I come to give you if you will pay me very dear, we will meet again very soon believe me !**_

**_Meowwww_**

_**Kitty »**_

**There you go ! That's all for Damned Blader's Chapter 3. What am I glad to be able to write this story ! It's like in a dream! In any case, more and more faces are starting to appear in the story while the big tournament is not even started yet, it promises things ^^ and that's the goal. By the way, I wonder who this stadium boy was who spied on Gingka and his friends? "Little wink ^^" And also this weird Kitty ^^ I'm asking myself so say ^^ Heehee.**

**So, I really want to thank Eternal Nexus Warrior for his adorable OC Koto Mikuri that has just appeared. I really hope I have done a good job with her !**

**In short, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so, do not hesitate to tell me in comment, it will make me very happy, I make you a big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Kisses everyone ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Terrifying first battle

_**Damned Blader**_

_**Chapter 4 : Terrifying first battle**_

(Internal point of view: Madoka)

Today is the day that Gingka and we all looked forward to. The opening of the official tournament of Beyblade, bringing together all the former teams participating in the Beyblade World Championship, the Wang Hu Zong team, the Wild Fang team, the Excalibur team, the Garcia team, the Star team Breaker and all the other bladers around the world. We are already there. I can't wait to see the fighting from the stands.

While I take care of the last finishes on the tops of my friends before preparing myself my turn.

\- Go Madoka, hurry up we'll be late! Call me Yu behind the door of my room.

\- Yes, a minute, I'm coming! I shout at her as I open the package that Kitty offered me at our meeting, I discovered a beautiful dress very chic reaching up to the knees of pale pink, with lace very classy at the neck and covering my neck and upper back, accompanied by black-heeled shoes and a pale pink ribbon.

\- But it's too classy for me! I write under the spell of this dress much too beautiful for me, unfortunately, she took away all the other clothes that I had bought, I am obliged to wear it.

I sigh and then start to put it in front of my mirror, it is exactly my size and I feel like I'm beautiful in this dress. It's decide, I'll wear this dress.

I finally get out of my room telling the boy that I'm ready, their eyes turn to me, the boys blush in front of me and Koto and Emily have their eyes that shine.

\- How do you find me ? I ask them a little embarrassed, Emily and Koto approach me and take a picture of me.

\- Madoka, you are beautiful! Gingka told me with a smile, everyone else agrees with Gingka's advice, I blush.

But I'm happy.

We leave for the stadium of the American WBBA where everyone is together. Full of new faces are crossing us, but also faces known as Ryutaro, Tobio, Wang Hu Zong in the distance who come to greet us and make the way with us, same for Excalibur and Wild Fang, all are excited to be able to fight.

\- Dark Bubull! I can't wait for the first fight to start! If it's, I may be facing Kyoya again in a duel! Cree Benkei excited, Kyoya sighs annoyed

\- Benkei, this is a team fight for most of the time, you may not even have the opportunity to fight me, especially if you get eliminated from the tournament! I hope for you that you trained seriously!

\- Of course Kyoya that I trained and I will even prove it to you duel when I would be in front of you my friend! Benkei answers determined, Kyoya sketches a weak smile before turning to Gingka to tell him again that today he will succeed in dueling him, the two will provoke himself again, after all these are the two biggest rivals that the Japan knows.

This is no longer surprising.

That's when Kyoya turns her eyes to me, I don't give up her gaze on me.

\- It changes you that style ... It's not bad. He tells me with his usual tone, I admit that it surprises me that he tells me that, I blush even more, the same for others who make me a compliment on my outfit, I don't even know where I looked so much I'm embarrassed, it's then that I have a terrible shiver that crosses me when a shadow has passed behind me, I immediately returned ...

Nobody.

\- Go Madoka, you have to go! Call me Kenta in the distance who went off with the others, I hurry to join them at the locker room that we were assigned to concentrate, strange ... I didn't see everyone, maybe had they arrived before us?

\- I'm excited to be able to participate in the fight that will really determine who is still the best blader in the world, and we all have a chance to surpass you Gingka! Be ready, because I will not give you a present during our battle! Says Kenta to Gingka, this one sketches a proud smile to hear that.

\- I hope to see that Kenta, I promise you we will meet in a duel, I'll wait for you.

The fights will begin!

\- Hello to friends of Beyblade and welcome to this new official tournament of the American WBBA. It's been a long time since the Beyblade World Championship was won by the Japanese team Gan Gan Galaxy! Today, bladers around the world will have a new chance to face Gingka Hagané and take the victory away from him, even adults can participate in the tournament, and this is the case of the director of the Japanese WBBA, I I have named the great Ryo Hagané ... Who wants to be called Phoenix the Immortal! (**sorry it was important to put it**) Accompanied by Nadin Hecker and our wonderful and beautiful National Lady Andrea ... But it seems that our director of the American WBBA refused to participate in the tournament ... What a shame, we had well need him. Clam the DJ blader announcing his speech.

The director of the American WBBA?

It's curious ... I open my computer to consult the list of players of the competition but also to research this American director of the WBBA, I finally find the result and the surprise strikes me, the director of the WBBA American is none other than **Ridley Hart!**

But the others are much more surprised to learn that the father of Gingka will himself participate in this tournament, after all this has been a long time since he did not fight, he must be happy. Moreover, he will be able to note in progress progress of Gingka.

The fighting starts one after the other, and already there are eliminations, Tobio was eliminated by Ryutaro who is staying in the competition at the moment, the same for Benkei, Kenta, Yu, Tsubasa and all our friends, even Jack and Damian are still in the competition, both haven't changed their way of fighting, just Damian who changed his dress style with his black pants tucked into black boots with chains at the ankles and wrists and at the level of pockets of his pants and his simple black shirt and with his trusty collar around his neck and which has grown a little since time, now he would be almost the size of Gingka, but his childish face is always the same, the same for his hair . But personality level, I can only say that he is still provocative, sure of himself and a little boastful, always wanting to tell his opponents that they are weak.

So it has changed very little

Each of the bladers clash fiercely, but I notice that some of the participants are holding back during the fights, especially some girls and boys I have never seen before.

Strange...

The first qualifiers are over, it's time for much more serious fighting. Team fighting.

(Internal point of view: Gingka)

The blader DJ has just announced the names of the first ones who will fight each other, Benkei and Damuré will fight two of the bladers opposite, there is Jiro who is there accompanied by two girls and a boy, the boy of 1m79, has a rather small and thin construction. He doesn't seem very agile and very strong; with his frail limbs and fragile body, but he could very well be stronger than what he shows with his doll face, which tends to look very childish and innocent. He has a clear complexion, a rounded chin and a button nose. He has large lavender-friendly eyes, with dark lashes coupled very long, dark. His cheeks are slightly pink, and his hair tousled; hidden behind his ears and reaching the nape of his neck with his bangs falling right on the forehead, is an ebony black that dazzles under this full sun. A real enigma.

Beside this boy is a girl with athletic body ideal for a warrior, fine curves and muscular with a well-designed medium chest with a doll face also with fair complexion with long light brown hair like hazel with golden eyes very strict, a beige dress arriving at half of his thighs, large silver gray boots reaching him at the top of the calves, shoulder pads in scrap with a winged pattern and carrying his beyblade utensils on his back.

She seems very powerful. And next door, a second very beautiful girl with a very long brown hair, very attractive golden eyes, this delicate and delicate face giving him such splendor, gilded jewelry that she wears at her wrists and ankles, a long cape covering all his body well drawn.

\- It's up to you to choose who of you will face Benkei and Damuré, who has the courage to advance to the battle arena? Ask the DJ blader.

\- Go ahead then! I must join Kyoya as soon as possible in the next fight to be able to face it, I would even be able to beat a damned blader if it's necessary ! Cry Benkei, I see Madoka who had a shudder while whispering ... "Benkei ... don't say that ..! "

\- Damn, he shouldn't have said that ... He's crazy. Said Emily feverishly.

\- Emily, what do you mean? These are damned bladers? I question her.

I see Emily looking intently, pointing discreetly at Jiro's fingers. Koto has the same eyes as Emily about them:

\- Jiro and the other three bladers behind him are damned bladers, I've seen them before but I didn't fight them, the girl on the right is Kirsten Wina, she's Jiro's sister, the other girl it's Elena Sollannie, it's very rare to see her participate in a fight, usually she is a professional dancer and is therefore often absent, and the boy here ... It's Valerian Hope!

\- Valerian Hope? So it's a Hope brother, whom you mentioned last time? I ask her, she just nod his head in a neutral way, so I'm in front of 4 other damned bladers, what is their power?

But my eyes are on Jiro who turns to Valerian Hope and extends his hand, inviting him to come fight with him to say "respect the team fight" Valerian nods and follows him to the arena, leaving the girls in the back, that's it ... The fight will begin.

3 ... 2 ... 1 LET IT RIP!

The fight begins, Dark Bull, Counter Scorpio and the top of Jiro and Valerian are launched in the arena, immediately Madoka takes his computer to launch an analysis on their tops: Dark Eyes WD125RS endurance type and Gemstone Oracle FW145BSF! Gemstone that looks like a real gemstone with its smooth, elegant appearance of a porcelain white mainly in color. It has a semi-flat performance tip, which is a sharp tip that allows quick and sudden movement. Its axis of rotation has two feathers like wings on which give it balance, and allows it to float. The fusion wheel consists of four, smooth, heavy blades. The energy ring is painted with pastel touches of opalescent color, and the face bolt is a rose gold. And one can find on his energy bolt a pale woman with a beautiful face, green eyes, and the flowing waves of orange hair wearing a loose, white, floor dress, and wears a golden staff adorned with precious stones.

A Bey of the most precious ever existing. While the violet-colored Jiro top with a ring of energy and a melting wheel rather similar to that of Gravity Destroyer except that instead of having three blades, she only has two, she owns a blade mode, a red mode with a ruby, and a green mode with an emerald on two blades, a performance tip similar to that of Ray Gill of Argo Garcia and on the bolt, there is a big eye that seems to us observe. And with its impressive axis of rotation, with its large red line crossed the cross reminds us of the rails of a train.

\- Benkei, Dark Eyes will attack from the left, go right! Damaged Cree using his vision to guide Dark Bull while trying to move Gemstone Oracle away from battle, but Gemstone Oracle pushes Scorpio back without difficulty.

\- I'm really sorry, but this kind of attack doesn't work on Oracle! Valerian politely said to Damuré still surprised by this, thanks to its precious stone-like wheel of fusion, Oracle is protected from any frontal attack or direct, when to Dark Bull, this one is propelled in the air by Dark Eyes which l pushed back thanks to its axis of rotation.

\- Oh no Dark Bull ! Cry Benkei as Dark Bull falls back into the arena, unbalanced by this shock, Jiro begins to sneer loudly, I even notice that his green eye is shining.

\- What is this attack? It did not do anything to me, and did not you pretend to be ready to beat a damned blader? You are pathetic my big man! Jiro makes fun by sending Dark Eyes darker on Dark Bull which is pushed back into an explosion.

\- It doesn't matter if you are a damned blader or not, I have to find Kyoya very soon, out of my way! Cries Benkei by sending his Dark Bull dark on Dark Eyes. The latter does not move and a dark atmosphere begins to surround the stadium, nobody seems to notice, except me and my friends paralyzed by it.

A big red eye opens in the dark on Benkei.

\- How touching, you devote your life to a blader who does not even recognize your talent and who sees you only as a dog who runs after him constantly just because he overcame your shabby top once. How pathetic to be today so low, to hang on to a person who only gives value to Gingka Hagané is still sad no? Even selfish you do not find?

\- What do you mean by that ? Kyoya is my friend, and I would do everything so that one day when we fight, I surpass him so that he is proud of me! It's my goal in my bladers career! He says seriously, this is the Benkei that we know well, I even see Kyoya sketch a smile. That's when Valérian catches Jiro by his jacket.

\- Jiro, stop a little ... Do not go too far either. We are here to win. Valerian said politely to his teammate, who seems empathetic to Benkei, who managed to defeat Damuré sas we realize it and without having used any special shots. Emily was right, the Hope brothers look very powerful.

After seeing this, I wonder about the power of the other brother Hope.

Jiro sketches a smile to his teammate and even allows him to caress his head.

\- Do you think me so cruel that my dear brother-in-law? Come on, do not be afraid just look, stay away and let me have fun, after all he had the nerve to say that he could confront us, Dark Eyes will protect your light until the final assault, try to keep you ready! Jiro tells him, Valerian sighs and orders his top to back Dark Eyes and Dark Bull.

\- If you go too far, I'll stop you! Said Valerian to Jiro, this one accepts the condition.

\- So what ? Is it for today or tomorrow that we are fighting? I have enough of me, Dark Bull! Special Attack: Attack of the Red Horn! Cried Benkei stressed, he lost his concentration. This is not a good sign ... And this black atmosphere around us announces nothing good. I see Jiro smile sadly

\- Dark Eyes, Mirage of Despair! He says to his top, it surrounds itself with a dark power making the atmosphere even darker, Benkei seems lost and I am witness to the whole scene just like Madoka who trembles against me.

\- Huh? What is happening ? Dark Bull! Benkei calls looking at the darkness around him, Jiro's eyes shine frighteningly as Benkei faces his eyes.

\- Your power is impressive my fat I must admit, but for someone like me, you're not an opponent, you're just a kid who makes me a whim and it's ridiculous. Same for your affection for this Kyoya Tategami, you waste your life running after someone who does not care about you and who does not care if you become stronger or not. But there is something that intrigues me ... According to you my dear friend ... What will happen if ... Overnight the one you admire so much ... Disappears? He says to Benkei in a scary tone, I widen my eyes in surprise ... Benkei retracts, he starts to get excited by unleashing his Dark Bull on Dark Eyes that does not move and does not seem to suffer any damage.

How is that possible?

\- You tell anything about Kyoya! And what do you mean by that ... Why would Kyoya disappear? As Benkei starts to run out, he's sweating a lot and his shoulders are shaking. This black mirage that surrounds us and that nobody notices apart from us ... is it the cause? Jiro nods, keeping his eyes on Benkei while Dark Eyes strikes Dark Bull.

\- You know my friend ... An accident is very quickly happen and you never know when, we can often hear the " tic tac" of the time that we have to live if we train these senses to the maximum, and I hear yours going faster and faster. Scary is not it? So imagine how are the " tic tac" of the life clock of your so-called friend Kyoya Tategami if he ever cross my path ... Me who am a hitman before being bladers. He says sadistically, these words sound like a death knell, Benkei has his legs shaking as he panics shouting that Kyoya may die and he starts shouting the name of Kyoya while Dark Bull loses more and more energy, cracks even begin to form on his energy rings.

\- Benkei, you fool! Don't listen to him, he lies to you, take back damn it! Benkei ! Kyoya screams furiously to see him so, I even try to call him to resonate, but he completely lose his head, he screams with terror, even Damure can't reason.

\- But it's terrible ... Benkei. Jiro ! Stop it all right now I beg you! Madoka screams who seems scared.

That's when Gemstone Oracle comes between Dark Bull and Dark Eyes, Dark Bull stops spinning, the match is over. Jiro looks at Valerian, who tells him that it's enough. Jiro does not resist and gets his spinning top at the same time as Valerian.

\- The fight is over! Dark Bull has stopped shooting, the winners are Jiro and Valerian, so they will go to the third round of play in this official tournament! But Benkei is unconscious, what's happening to him? Blame the DJ blader, and he's right, Benkei has collapsed and his eyes have taken a white hue, I see Kyoya jump up and run to Benkei, we also follow him to go to the bedside of our unconscious friend , paramedics were forced to take him to the hospital urgently.

It was horrible.

I glance at Jiro, who is sadly smiling, Valerian shows no particular emotions except his empathy for Benkei.

\- How could you do such a thing? So that's how you play Beyblade? I shout at him, he makes a sneer as he takes a few steps towards me.

\- Each his fighting style Beyblade my dear Gingka Hagané, our styles are not so different, I just put him in his place who thought I could beat me, me a damned blader, and again I was with him, I could have done him a lot worse if I wanted to. He tells me in an icy tone, I clench my teeth in anger.

\- You junk, I'll make you pay! Kyoya screams, Jiro chuckles at Kyoya's nose and then gives us a scary look:

\- Oops ... It seems that I gave false information to your friend Benkei my dear Kyoya Tategami, a pity for him ... He should have been stronger mentally and not succumb to my lies. What a sad naivety! To be able to fight at a Beyblade fight, you have to have a foolproof steel mind, and unfortunately ... I'm afraid your friend was too limited on that one.

\- How dare you say that? Benkei is not limited, he's our friend and he certainly didn't deserve that, we'll make you pay! Kenta shouts furiously, I'm furious myself, I stand up to him by looking him straight in the eyes.

\- You're right Kenta! We will make you pay in a fight Beyblade where we will fight with dignity and fair play, and we will beat you all, you damned bladers go bite the dust! I openly declare to him, he raises his eyebrows as he continues to smile, he bursts out laughing as some participants of the competition sneer or sketch amused smiles, their eyes shine with a frightening glow as Jiro tells me:

\- **Try Gingka Hagané ... So try to beat one of us before uttering such words, you who says to be the bearer of the hopes of all the bladers **!

(No point of view)

"The tension is electric in the stadium while two classes of bladers face each other after having dueled. A serious mistake unfortunately ... I always knew that someday it would happen. Gingka ... it's hard for me to admit, but you're not ready to face them all yet. You have to go back. The Hokuto dog thinks as Hyoma observes from the stands holding Hokuto in his arms, Hokuto sniffs a very important and dangerous dark energy from the ranks of the damned bladers, a new scourge threatens the Beyblade world, but this time it will take more than the power of friendship and the spirit of Beyblade to face such a danger.

Hokuto is very worried for Gingka, for him this time ... The victory of Gingka Hagané, is not insured at all.

**That's all for Damned Blader Chapter 4, ahhhhhh it's so good for me to write this story ^^ Especially since the tensions will become more and more electric, I feel like I'm having fun ^^ and I hope you too. So, normally I will maybe go out a chapter every Monday if there is possibility until the end of September, after September if the story is not finished, believe me that I will give my maximum to get you out one or two chapters a week ^^ I am so fond of this story, I live in full dreams ^^**

**I still thank all my darlings and lent me their wonderful characters for my story, they are all so wonderful ^^ and it's an honor to have them ^ ^ Thank you so much, I love you a lot ^^**

**So, the adorable Valerian Hope appears today belongs to my sweet and tender Charmpanda, thank you very much Sweetheart for having lent me, I love you ^^**

**In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case do not hesitate to tell me in comment, it will make me very happy, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly to a new chapter. Kisses ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 Madness Virgo

_**Damned Blader**_

_**Chapter 5 : Madness Virgo**_

(Internal point of view: Emily)

The tension has become really electric between our two camps that are face to face, all damned bladers are not there of course, most of them I can't recognize them, but there are some who can not escape like Jiro Wina in front of us, Niphie Heart who is in the stands eating, also Valerian Hope and of course: Kirron Hope, the beautiful albino I see in the stands doesn't give us a look, I knew that he would not miss a fight from his brother.

But I also had to expect the presence of this girl I see in the stands, the girl who beat me. With her long black wavy hair, deep brown eyes in which we can distinguish an aggressive yellow glow, and especially her clothes covering her well-drawn body, her clothes consist of a very dark brown dress accompanied by black tights covering all her legs nestled in his black-heeled boots, and black gloves covering his arms. And even in this heat, I don't understand why they keep this on her ... This Pandore Scarsheld.

I knew that sooner or later with Gingka it would happen to us to face the damned bladers, after what happened in Benkei, it was so horrible. I hope he will recover very quickly.

\- Well Gingka, let's see if you told me words in the air. Let's see if you can at least beat one of us in your way of course, and I think I know who your opponent might be! Jiro says turning to the stands, looking at Pandore as I sensed.

\- My pretty Pandore, you accept a fight against Gingka? She asks, who crosses her arms looking at us with innocent eyes, as if I don't know what personality she is hiding under this innocent mask. She gets up from her chair and begins to move towards the arena.

\- Well ! If it's necessary, as much put it back any suite, but I hope that after this fight I could choose my next opponent, it is not a problem I hope? Pandore said turning to the blader DJ with almost irresistible eyes.

\- No no worries Miss Scarsheld, so choose your next opponent! Said the blader DJ completely ignoring the rules.

\- But they all act like she's going to win against Gingka! What does it take them? Kenta gets angry watching the acclaimed Pandore audience as she walks through the class of normal bladers until she walks over to the sky-blue-haired, gray-eyed blader who is surprised to have a girl too near him.

\- You will be my next opponent Damian Hart. With you, I'm sure I can have fun! She tells him softly before turning away from him to announce that she has chosen her next opponent, Damian who is surprised, gives a sneer before saying sure about him

\- Do you really think you can defeat me pretty lady? You are a little comic. Pandore gives a sneer while sketching a smile, there she reveals her top, a strange black Virgo with a melting wheel similar to that of Meteo Ldrago but without the rubber that sucks the rotation power, not its wheel of fusion On the other hand, there are three claw-like blades, a silver axis of rotation that I know only too well with a hole on the left side and a peak of performance identical to that of Hades Kerbecs but the latter is covered with rubber.

A rarest Bey. I myself do not know the real name of this top.

\- We'll see if your Gates of Hades will be fast enough to stop my Virgo, we will however make a bet later when we find ourselves in the arena, but in the meantime so that you respect the appointment, I take you that ! She tells him by removing his necklacke, Damian is surprised that someone seizes with impunity his favorite necklace, yet he sees very well what it means: It's blackmail!

\- Ah ... I see where you want to take me pretty girl who is very tempting, very well. If you insist I will confront you, but don't come to cry if you end up regretting your decision. Damian responds very tempting proposition, and as I sensed, the eyes of Pandore shines a little yellow light while she blushes.

Pandore is very playful.

\- I can't wait to see it... ! She says she is very excited that Damian has accepted her dueling challenge as she twirls her collar between her fingers.

\- Hey! I tell you that you must first face Gingka before going to challenge another opponent in a duel. Gingka can not lose in a Beyblade duel, it's impossible. And Pegasus will never be defeated by you, no matter if you are a Scarsheld! Scream Kenta wanting to defend Gingka's honor.

When Pandore turns on Kenta, I come to put a hand on Kenta's shoulder and blow him:

\- Wait Kenta, calm down ... Do not try to provoke her, she will make you pay for it and I know what I say, she is very powerful. Once again I have this uncomfortable feeling in my heart, like a blade under my throat. We hurry to join the stands to observe the duel Gingka face Pandore who remains very calm. The two arm themselves with their thrusters and their beys waiting for the countdown.

I have a very bad feeling.

(No point of view)

3 ... 2 ... 1 LET IT RIP !

Pegasus and Virgo are thrown into battle, running at full speed in the stadium, Gingka and Pandore have their eyes fixed on each other. And it is Gingka who decides to launch the first attack.

\- Now Pegasus ! He screams, Pegasus rushes on Virgo and hits him, Virgo doesn't move and blocks Pegasus without difficulty.

\- Too easy ! Smiles Pandore, who with an arm gesture orders Virgo to push back Pegasus.

\- What? How did you do that? Gingka asks Pandore before sending Pegasus back to the charge, Pandore chuckles softly while continuing to sit back for the moment, pushing back every time the attacks of Pegasus.

\- But damn it, how can her Bey withstand the attacks of Pegasus so easily?" Masamune screams in shock. Madoka immediately makes an analysis with her computer.

\- Madness Virgo it's the real name of her Bey, Madness Virgo WD145DS, it is a defense-type spinning top but with an abnormally high attack rate, almost as much as an attack Bey. If it resists the attack of Pegasus as well, it is thanks to its axis of rotation in silver metal, to look at that. Its axis of rotation like its wheel of fusion are serrated and very sharp with a power of very great attack, its axis of rotation could be likened to a saber which could slice anything and to avoid any attacks, and its wheel of fusion are like very sharp metal claws, Gingka and Pegasus will never be able to do any damage if they attack Madness Virgo head on.

\- Gingka! Jump, attack Virgo from above! Cries Kenta in Gingka.

Gingka grit her teeth as she sees Pegasus being pushed away as easily.

\- That's all you got Gingka Hagané? If you do not attack me with more force, you will lose in two seconds! Pandore screams with a bored tone of the fight.

\- Don't move I'm coming! We will see if you will long resist my attacks! Gingka responds by sending Pegasus to attack Virgo, Pandore sketches a smile pushing once again Pegasus who flies to the sky

\- It's not possible, where does all this power come from? Have you had a dishonest experience like the Starbreaker? What is certain is that I will not give up, as long as I have my mind to blame, I will continue fighting until the end! Gingka said to Pandore who burst out laughing, responding sarcastically.

\- My poor Gingka, you're hurting me! Do you seriously believe that because I am stronger than you, I suffered something dishonest? Stop veiling your face! There will always be someone above you, you the great champion of the ultimate battle and also the blader number 1. What makes me laugh is that you all say that you fight for the honor of all the opponents who have confronted you so far, you don't have the impression to do too much?

\- What did you just say? Gingka replies offended by this

\- Virgo! Bloody trench! Say Pandore, Emily gasps as she hears this attack, Madness Virgo turns into a very dark-eyed warrior raising her hand to the sky as the Pegasus winged horse rushes over her. Everyone then sees Pandore's bey his thruster by the wire while telling Gingka.

\- You understood very well what I told you. The truth is that you are only a little pretentious who says fight for others while you fight only to satisfy your huge ego! This is your famous blader spirit? With such an example, I was right to believe that you had only won by chance and not by your talent! Your blader spirit is worth absolutely nothing! Suddenly, Pandore throws his propeller into the sky.

\- Huh ? But why did Pandore launch her propeller in the sky? OHHH look at all! Announce the blader DJ seeing that Madness Virgo has caught the thruster that has changed into a black sword that falls on Pegasus violently. The winged horse is propelled against the stadium wall and turns with difficulty. Gingka calls Pegasus to encourage him and see the damage he has suffered.

\- Sorry Gingka Hagané, but it's lost in advance, you fight for nothing. You can't escape my sword. Give up ! Pandore tells him, sending Virgo to run on Pegasus.

Gingka can't do anything. But he refuses to give up against Pandore and while Gingka's friends continue to cheer him on, Madoka notices something special about the powers of Madness Virgo, she has an extra energy gauge to attack, the defense and endurance, a gauge called: LM! The latter being only 35%.

\- What is this gauge there, I've never seen on other tops before? Madoka wonders, showing her to the others, none of them know. Meanwhile, Gingka decides to bet everything on a final attack, sending Pegasus to join the galaxy to make his special move: Deluge of shooting star! Like a comet Pegasus is preparing to crash on Madness Virgo, but Pandore is not at all impressed, she expected it from the beginning. She sighs and yells at Virgo.

\- Virgo! Slice his wings now! All are surprised, she does not even draw her special attack, she just gives an order to her top that fills with a red glow blood, and a quick and dry, the attack of Pegasus was stopped, its fusion wheel suffers from heavy cuts as well as the stadium walls and also the display screen behind which has two very deep notches.

Pegasus falls and barely turns. It's almost finished...

\- But what happens? Nile Cree who is in the stands with Kyoya who closes his teeth with rage at such a spectacle, he knows unfortunately that Pegasus is lost on this one and in the eyes of all.

\- Pegasus ... Go courage, get up fast, you must not give up. Encourages Gingka in shock.

\- It's over, Gingka Hagané! You have no more resources to give, you have used 100% of your power, accept it you can not do anything to my Virgo anymore. I warned you that you were not up to it and now I'm going to finish your Pegasus and your pride! Pandore tells him, ordering Virgo to finish.

Gingka tells Pegasus to run away while Virgo flies to the sky to carry the fatal blow, but Pegasus can not escape ... It's too late. Madness Virgo falls on Pegasus violently showing the form of Madness Virgo slaughtering her sword on the paralyzed body of Pegasus who lets out a last howl before vanishing into an explosion of star dust and feather.

Galaxy Pegasus stopped turning under the eyes of the world.

\- Damn, I do not believe my eyes ... Galaxy Pegasus stopped and Madness Virgo continues to ... Turn! It is Pandore Scarsheld who wins this duel of the Beyblade official tournament and our friend Gingka is ... eliminated from the competition! Declares the DJ blader, all the audience as well as the participants are shocked as much as Gingka who comes to get Pegasus in the stadium, he grins his teeth frustrated.

\- Pegasus ... I wasn't powerful enough to win this duel and I am eliminated from the tournament. I think we must start our training again, isn't it Pegasus? He said with a soft voice, but with a hollow in his heart, this failure was so hard.

It's then that he raises his eyes towards Pandora who turns his back on him by recovering his top and leaving the arena.

\- Wait Pandore ! Called Gingka, she stops and only turns her head slightly.

\- It's not over! I will not stop there, count on it, I'll beat you and all your comrades next time. We will stop you before your violence tarnishes the world of Beyblade. Gingka declares openly, it's then that he feels a hand catch his mouth and a blade pointing under his throat while it is only the finger of Pandora who at once to his brown eyes that turns shiny yellow and threatening with her sharpened pupils.

\- If I were you I would avoid saying such things after a defeat. It tends to annoy me already that you made me waste my time with this so boring fight. With a fighting style like that in a battle, you'd be the first to fall. A word of advice ... crushes you and never bother us with your blader spirit stories and what you want to stop us because our fighting style is not like yours. If you try again, believe me that I would be much less friendly than I have been so far. Including ? She said threateningly before pulling back from Gingka and returning to the locker room.

Gingka is in shock, watching Pandore leave. Hokuto was sure of that. Even Ryo is shocked by the defeat of his son, the confidence of the bladers is now falling high.

If Gingka was beaten so easily ... Who could defeat the damned bladers if even one of them managed to beat him?

An icy silence fills the stadium.

Several minutes later, the fighting resumed, Ryutaro is still on the list, as is Yu, Kenta, Kyoya, Damian, Jack, Tsubasa and all of Gingka's other friends, watching him fight from his father's office over the arena, it remains silent while the fighting is linked, soon it will be the duel of Kyoya, no one knows who will be his opponent but it is a girl that everyone is sure.

Since his fight against Gingka, no one else has seen Pandore Scarsheld, not even Damian who has had his favorite necklace stolen by this same Pandore.

Gingka is there, sitting in the couch waiting ... Madoka is next trying to repair the damage of Pegasus, the cuts are very deep, a little more and Pegasus would have been permanently destroyed.

\- Gingka, are you okay? Asked Kenta worried, Gingka looks up as she sketches a smile.

\- Of course it's okay, do not worry about me Kenta! I will not let myself down, as Pegasus will be repaired, I would resume training from scratch, meanwhile, win for me friends, I would watch you very carefully from the stands believe me! Gingka answers with enthusiasm, but for Madoka, her words sound different.

He is still very affected by this defeat he suffered. It was so violent, who would have thought such fury?

\- Sadly, we had to suspect with Pandore ... Start Talking Emily coming to sit next to Gingka with Koto.

\- What do you mean Emily? Gingka asks curious, Emily sighs and continues

\- As I told you at fast food the other day, Pandore Scarsheld is one of the most powerful damned bladers out there. But Pandore is much harder than what you just had to duel against her. Pandore is naturally sadistic and excited, she likes to play bad trick to his opponents to make them believe that they have the advantage over her, but it's the opposite ... When she responds, half of his opponents shattered. And her power if I say it right, she has it from her own emotions! Like Ldrago, when feeding on the bad feelings of bladers to increase his power, hate, anger, sadism, excitement, and violence are the things that make up Pandore Scarsheld's power.

\- What unhealthy powers! Granny Dashan, learning that.

\- How could we face him? Zeo curious request. Emily almost makes a sneer.

\- Pandore is very easy to distract when it doesn't lose the pedals, it's a real girl but it's all its charm, and I'm best placed to know, I who has already faced. To have a little advance on it, just deconcentrate it when it doesn't go crazy. Explains Emily remembering the trick she played Pandore to distract, Sun Blaze Serval had managed to inflict heavy damage to Madness Virgo, unfortunately it was not enough to win the fight against Pandore who quickly resume his concentration.

\- How's she going crazy? Toby wonders when Emily intrigued by the words of Emily, she looks at the sky answering that they had to wait for the duel of Pandore to Damian who also has a sadistic character, to understand where it is coming ...

A real demon appears to him in his head.

\- Excuse me... ! Hikaru breaks into the room with Ryo Hagané.

\- Daddy ? Hikaru ... What's going on? Curious Gingka application

\- We have good news for you Gingka, your fight against Pandore wasn't counted at the request of the WBBA, since this duel was not part of the tournament, it wasn't counted, so you are still in the competition. We were lucky that the Scarsheld was understanding and agreed not to withdraw from the tournament even after this defeat against Pandore Scarsheld. But after this defeat, you better train hard to fight these damned bladers. Ryo Hagané tells his son, Gingka has the impression that hope is reborn in him, he is not eliminated from the competition to the delight of his friends. It's then that Hikaru announces a news that thrills the young bladers.

\- For the next fights, Kenta and Tsubasa, I advise you to train as soon as possible ... If you stay in the competition tomorrow, you will face damned bladers who are already in the lead, Tsubasa ... You will face Kirron Hope, and you Kenta ... You'll face Helen Scarsheld! A dreadful silence envelops them in the agreement of his names, especially those who know these two bladers.

The competition will soon resume, each bladers are preparing for their respective fight. But behind that ... He doesn't suspect that cruel fate will befall them.

**That's all for Damned Blader's Chapter 5, yes it's a little shorter than the others and should have happened yesterday, I'm really sorry for the delay.**

**Oh oh ... the tournament is gaining momentum, and fortunately Gingka did not have his defeat counted against Pandore Scarsheld, but is there anything going on behind that? Hummm maybe ;) "wink and smile" Normally Pandore Scarsheld was to appear much later, but the temptation was stronger than me, so here it is, and ooooooohhh who is it that will soon come to fight? Oh yes, the beautiful Kirron Hope belonging to my dear friend Charmpanda ^^ thank you again my darling for this glorious character who will appear very soon. ^^**

**In short, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, if it is the case tell me in comment ^^ it will make me very happy, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter ^^ Kisses**


	6. Chapter 6 Red Butterfly

_**Damned Bladers**_

_**Chapter 6 : Red Butterfly**_

(Internal point of view: Kenta)

Here I am locked up alone in the locker room, holding my precious Sagitario in his hands, concentrating to establish a strategy of combat, I too will fight a Scarsheld, but a Scarsheld which is much less known than Pandora who beat Gingka. Helen Scarsheld. When Hikaru pronounced his name, Zeo, Toby and Masamune made a funny face. Madoka therefore inquired about her.

Helen Scarsheld is the best doctor in all of America and even the world. And she's been described as a very terrifying and cruel Beyblade fighter, even though she fought only a few times, she's a very powerful blader who could even defeat Ldrago, I don't know if I'd be up against she, if the Scarsheld are so powerful, I'm afraid of losing the battle before even avenge Gingka or even Benkei who still has not regained consciousness, I'll soon have to go, in 2 hours ... stressed teeth.

\- What's happening to you Keke? Yu asks me coming to me with a worried look.

I look up at Yu.

\- Oh hi Yu, no it's nothing. I'm just a little stressed right now, I never imagined it would be me who one day would face a damned blader, what's more a Scarsheld. I explain to him, Yu moved next to me

\- C'mon Keke, usually you don't behave so before a duel, we will be there to encourage you, you have no fear to have. Yu reassures me, on the other hand it's true, as long as my friends are there with me, I would have nothing to fear, and that will make my mind blame much stronger. Especially after I make a trip with Ryuga, I should not fear anything. I get up from my determined seat.

\- Lets' go ! I declare determined as I go down the hall to join the arena, I hear the crowd excited to see the next fight between me Kenta Yumiya with Sagitario against Helen Scarsheld.

I have to win this fight.

\- And it's our little Kenta Yumiya advancing to the arena for the duel, ah and here, the beautiful and terrifying Helen Scarsheld! Announces the blader DJ pointing his arm on the person who walks with a red butterfly, she is the same size as Pandore, his face is similar to hers, like that of a porcelain doll but she has many things that differ from her sister. Unlike Pandore who has long, wavy black hair, Helen has her hair a little disheveled with a pristine white reaching her nape and with a long bangs covering her only half her right eye, I see her eyes are very deep cherry red, and compared to Pandore who wears clothing that hides her body, Helen wears clothes that draws its forms well, it consists of a black skirt up to the top of the knees of the color of her high-heeled boots, and accompanied by that, she wears a scarlet red tank top.

His eyes give me a cold shiver.

\- That's a joke? Does the tournament really want me to face a child? Oh boy, I'm going to have to restrain myself in this case, traumatizing a child will not really be good for my business. She exclaims in her sensual but cold voice.

She gives off an aura that shakes my shoulders. I draw my bey, ready to fight.

\- Get ready ! I will not let you win this duel, I will win for Gingka, for Benkei and stop your violence! I shouted to her when she was ready, then she uttered an icy chuckle that made my back cold, she nodded and told me while showing me her top.

\- Do you seriously think you can fight? Her bey is similar to Pandore's but Helen's is red like Sora's Cyber and her performance point is different, she's like Tobio's Capricorn, and her bey is not a Virgo, because on her bolt of energy, there is a red butterfly with big eyes on its wings, and on its wheel of fusion ... There are two strange purple balls in which circulates an energy.

\- Let me introduce you to the being who will put you back, here is Blood Butterfly T145RS. I have a pinch in my heart.

My friends are here! I have nothing to fear.

\- 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... LET IT RIP! We all scream together as we throw our tops into the arena, Helen's top bounces off the wall and comes right behind me.

\- What already? I say surprised to see Blood Butterfly attacking me.

\- Hold on, Sagitario! I scream to encourage my bey, Sagitario manages to break free.

I must deviate as quickly as possible, his top seems to have a power that scares me. Especially what I saw in the purple beads of his top. What can it be?

That's when I send Sagitario to attack Butterfly, I manage to push it back but it continues to run smoothly.

\- That's all you have? And you dared to tell me that you wanted to beat me? What a rude kid, you're just wasting my time, nothing more. She declares me coldly.

\- It's not finished ! I shouted at her, encouraging Sagitario to push her away, our two tops getting into each other trying to get the other out so that he got out of the stadium. But our tops do not let go, I see Helen moaning while she eats sweets in public.

\- What a boring fight ... I have a job and people need my care, so hurry to lose Kenta! I hear her say that I'm putting all my strength against her, but why can't I push her away?

\- It's very simple Kenta! My wheel of fusion prevents any frontal attack of my opponents, Butterfly leaves his wings will block the least of your attacks miserable, and besides it is very imprudent of you to attack me without thinking, those who acted as you do you, regretted it bitterly, after ... You're just a child, I can not blame you for that!

\- It doesn't matter if I'm a child or not, it does not change anything. My spirit of blading is there with me and my friends too, with that we will fight you with all damned bladers, and we will do it to the loyal like what must be a Beyblade fight! So if you're a real blader, do the same! I retaliate by pushing his top, I even managed to break one of his purple beads on the wheel of fusion.

\- Touch ! I scream merry, then I notice that it is not at all unbalanced by that, while yet, a wounded top is seen strongly unbalanced, but it does not matter to him. She bursts out laughing:

\- Poor little boy ... I've never heard anything so futile! It is time to grow my little Kenta, the spirit of the blader exists only in your head, it is not him who gives you the power you currently have, it's you and you alone. In all my career, I never believed in the spirit of the blader, only believed in my own strength and what I could do with it. Nothing more than that, clinging to stupid beliefs will only bring you failure, so look at your Sagitario for a moment. She answers me, I have a feeling of frost in me, I look down on Sagitario is a little unbalanced and covered with a purple light disturbing.

\- Sagitario ... Sagitario what is happening to you? I scream worried about that, what's going on, my top looks sick ...

\- But why? I stammer in shock as I hear Madoka do some research on his computer, I hear him shout.

\- It's poison ? How is it possible to poison a bey top? Kenta, by breaking one of his marbles, Butterfly has poured you a poison, get away from her as soon as possible!

Poison ?

I see Helen giving a sadistic sneer as her red eyes shine with a frightening scarlet glow, I feel attacking from the inside while Sagitario is sick.

\- How could you do that to my Sagitario ..? I sob in shock as my whole body trembles.

\- I seem to have warned you that it was very imprudent to attack me without thinking, instead of rushing head down on my Butterfly, you should have thought Kenta, and your Sagitario would not have been touched by my poison. Helen tells me as she continues to attack my Sagitario.

But how can a beyblade top contain poison? Why does this affect my Sagitario? I ask her between several panic attacks, my friends tell me to calm down while my eyes are immersed in hers, she looks down at me and I have the sensation of having her hand under my chin, she sketches a smile by answering me

\- It's just the power of Blood Butterfly. "We are all shocked" Hey yes Kenta ... Butterfly has the ability to make her own poison through my power and inflict it to all the reckless attacking without thinking, but this poison is not dangerous to humans, unfortunately, if a human is touched, he will simply feel a slight paralysis of the muscles which will last at least a whole day, but on the other hand ... For the bey, the poison of Butterfly is similar to the venom of the Black Mamba, the Widow Black and Scorpion, namely the most poisonous animals in the world, and again I have not added the poison of the Cone or that of the Medusa Box which are the most thundering. All these poisons are contained at random in the purple pearls that I use as receptacles that you can see on my wheel of fusion, by breaking one of the pearls you have yourself condemned your Sagitario, and I forgot to mention a detail very important ... If you break a second pearl on all three. Slowly your Sagitario will agonize, stop turning, the scrap of your bey will rot and become only rust before becoming unusable ... Simply put, you very likely to lose the life of your own Sagitario!

I can't move anymore.

(Internal point of view: Gingka)

It's like what happens with Benkei, but I see that Kenta is shaking a lot, his forehead has turned red and the outline of his nose purple, as if he's really sick, I want to intervene to prevent that.

\- Madoka! Give me quickly Pegasus! I tell her, she is surprised by my request.

\- But Gingka, Pegasus is not ready yet, I have not finished the repairs and if Pegasus gets extra damage, I will not be able to fix it and you should end your blading career. Believe me, it doesn't make me more happy to see Kenta in this state, and I really want someone to stop it! It was at this point that Butterfly came to complete Sagitario by pushing him out of the stadium without inflicting further damage, but the metal of Sagitario begins to have traces of rust, Kenta is lying on the ground in tears and holding are Sagitario in her hands as Helen walks toward him. I don't lose another moment to join him at the arena and try to defend him if Helen ever wants to attack him.

\- What's going on.. ? Why does Helen suddenly come to poor Kenta, what does she want to do to him? Exclaims the DJ blader.

She continues to walk towards Kenta as we all stand in front of him to defend him, Helen continues to advance and even jumps over us to reach Kenta who jumped frightened to the point of dropping Sagitario, he throws himself on the ground to try to catch it before Helen is in reach, but she picks up Sagitario before.

\- No ! My Sagitario, give me my top I beg you! Kenta begs, holding out his hand. Suddenly, Helen pulls a bottle of water from under her cloak and topples it on Sagitario before throwing it at him.

The traces of rust and poison disappear in the blink of an eye thanks to the humidity.

\- It was useless to whine, my poison dissolves with water. She adds before turning her back, surrounded by her red butterflies. This beautiful girl gives me goose bumps.

These damned bladers are monsters.

I bring Kenta in my arms to bring him back to the locker room so he can rest and make a plan to face these damned bladers, especially as Tsubasa will soon face a second damned blader, Kirron Asper Hope who is one of the most strong among the damned bladers, besides Tsubasa has already gone to train in the Japanese forest with his eagle. I wonder how he should be right now?

(No point of view)

Tsubasa is quietly settled in the forest to focus with his Earth Eagle, establish a strategy to fight Kirron which he knows nothing about, even on his Beyblade fighting techniques, he looks up to the sky where his eagle is flying over him Tsubasa raises his arm to greet his friend the eagle.

But the latter seems disturbed by another presence ... There is someone else here, with a smell of flower so exquisite in the corner, having never felt such a smell, Tsubasa rises, curious about find out more. He closes his eyes to find a trace of this flowery presence, he begins to hear footsteps in the water, a person running in the water ... No. A person who dances.

Tsubasa runs towards the river not far to follow the sound, a small figure with a very long white hair accompanied by a white snake surrounded by his neck and a bey gracefully like a Virgo, dancing gracefully in the river carrying a simple blue dress like the water of the river before fleeing.

\- Wait ! Tsubasa calls out.

It's too late. She's already gone.

\- Tsss ... Because of you, she escaped. I would have liked to see her more closely. Declares a masculine and sensual voice that is none other than Kirron Asper Hope, the latter looks Tsubasa haughtily.

\- So it's you, Kirron Hope the damned blader, the one I have to face tomorrow. Said Tsubasa wary, Kirron slowly approaches him to take a closer look.

\- It's me, the satirical Kirron who will be your opponent, but I don't think you're the least chance against my Midnight Enchanteress, not with a style as shabby as yours, you'll fall ... exactly as your comrades if you continue to want to provoke us. You are weak, your friend Gingka has not even been able to beat Pandore, that proves your weakness.

Tsubasa frowns at Kirron's words, he feels a shiver on his back as he plunges his golden eyes into the lavender eyes of Kirron Hope, who is ready to fight now Tsubasa who has the same sensation that the damned bladers.

Meanwhile, in a dark room surrounded by red butterfly, a black shadow wearing glasses and a yellow lock in her black hair, stands in front of Helen who reads a leaf.

\- I'd love to get your help from Scarsheld and your team of damned bladers so we can extend our power to the Beyblade world. After all, you are the daughter of Lady Andrea and the most powerful in addition, your **companion** could even help us, he is powerful too! Tell this man, Helen squeezes the paper in his hand, raising his scarlet eyes on this man

\- It's out of question that my companion participates in that, I wouldn't want the darkness to come to hurt him, he has suffered enough like that. Moreover, we do not act to cover the world of darkness ... This cursed bey must not be found. Now, disappear from my sight Doji! Helen says as she gets up, Doji makes a sneer by adding:

\- And since when the one who was nicknamed the evil Scarsheld no longer wants to plunge the world into darkness?

\- Since a person dear to my heart made me change my mind, but don't believe that I'm no longer the diabolical Scarsheld ... Answer Helen turning her scarlet eyes to Doji; I'll be the one I'm up to the end, the diabolical Scarsheld, where the red butterfly girl, however I would not use that to plunge the world into darkness, but to annihilate your Black Nebula if you ever go Too far for my taste! The company Hades will be entitled to it also if you continue to disturb us.

Speaking of the company Hades, the latter settled in a valley of the most isolated of the city, they prepare their plan to look for this top damn that to mention Doji, nobody knows anything about this top except that this top, was manufactured at the time when Pegasus and Ldrago fought for the first time in the Beyblade war, and that top is much more powerful than Pegasus and Ldrago, see even the God of Destruction: Nemesis !

A bey that would be the very icon of hell.

Since these two companies are aware of the existence of this bey, they absolutely want to take ownership. What a bunch of fools. During the night, Damian, who is once again with Doctor Ziggourat, is locked in his drawing room on the floor while holding a pocket watch which seems to him very precious. It was then that Ziggurat knocked on his door, immediately Damian jumped up to go and throw his drawing in his closet and go sit on his bed holding his top Hades Kerbecs as if nothing happened. was.

\- Damian, can I come ? Ziggourat asks, Damian allows him to come back in so that he doesn't seem to hide anything, he displays a serious look with a small smile while Ziggurat enters Damian's room and allows himself to catch the chair. desk to sit on.

\- I guess you know why I come to see Damian? "Damian nods" Well, know that I'm expecting a lot from you, tomorrow after the fight between Tsubasa and Kirron, you will play the match with Pandore Scarsheld and we need data on the Scarsheld, and Pandore will be an excellent guinea pig. I need you to force her to unveil all these abilities so that I can gather enough data for our new plan, I'm counting on you. He tells Damian.

\- Heard, Dr. Ziggurat! Responds Damian shaking his head, Ziggurat sketches a smile and even allows himself to stroke Damian's blue hair, that's when he comes to put his hand under Damian's chin and asks him a strange question:

\- Damian, you'll never hide anything from me? If you had important information, you would not hide it, huh? Damian nods surprised at this question.

\- No, why would I do that? Ask curious Damian, Ziggurat sketched another smile by tapping on Damian's head and telling him that he was a good boy and that he should not change before leaving the room. Damian's gaze changed automatically, he became darker, more thoughtful, his silvery eyes descending on his hands covered in black drawing ink. He gets up from his bed by depositing Hades Kerbecs on his bedside table and advancing towards his closet where he has put away his drawing and his pocket watch which is very noisy.

Damian points his drawing towards the window and the faint light of the gray clouds, shows us a dark silhouette possessing the same pocket watch he possesses. His hands are shaking in front of this drawing and his heart is shaking in his chest.

The drawing ends up tearing by the strength of Damian who has a big headache, he sits on his bed and touching his neck, his necklace is not present. He remembers Pandore Scarsheld's dueling provocation, the one that stole his collar, and tomorrow ... They will fight each other in a duel that may be very violent.

**And here ^^ That's all for chapter 6! Finally, I managed to finish it, I should have finished last Monday I'm sorry, but fatigue has literally finished me. But that's it, the chapter is finally here and promises great moments ^^. What will happen to Tsubasa who faces Kirron? Who was this dancing figure with white hair? Who is Helen's beloved companion? "Wink" Does this cursed top really exist? And does Damian know something that nobody knows?**

**So many questions that for the moment will remain unanswered, or at least until maybe next Monday ^^ Haahhaa!**

**So, the beautiful and wonderful Kirron Asper Hope belongs to my tender Charmpanda, thank you very much for lending me your character so great.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Kiss Kiss**


	7. Chapter 7 To the madness

_**Damned Blader**_

_**Chapter 7 : To the madness**_

(No point of view)

The night is calm outside, the moon shines, we hear the song of the cicadas and the tranquility of the night. Gingka and her friends are already sleeping in their hotel peacefully, like the HD Academy, the two boys Jack and Damian forced to sleep in the same room for that night sleep peacefully, especially Jack.

But Damian, he sleeps with one eye, he moves a lot in the bed, sometimes murmurs some incomprehensible words, with several breaths cut before waking with a start, he holds his chest panting and turning in the bed, which wakes up Jack who makes a growl in his awakening.

\- Mmmh ... Damian, why are you moving so much? In addition to being a starfish, you become a real fish out of the water. Please go back, you need to sleep and me too. Grumbled Jack in his pillow, Damian yawns and gets out of bed.

\- Excuse me ... I have trouble sleeping, I'm going to get a glass of water. Damian answers as he goes to the bathroom.

The latter drinks his glass of water and then goes to sit on the bed, Jack yawns rubbing his eyes.

\- Do you have a problem Damian? Are you stressed about your fight tomorrow? Ask Jack coming to sit next to Damian who is watching the full moon, he sketches a smile.

\- Me ? Stressed ? What a good joke, why should I feel stressed out of this fight that I will win for sure, thanks to the perfecting I will do what Gingka was not even able to do, beat a damned blader. I feel like I'm having fun! Damian expresses himself before returning to lie down in the bed, he feels chills throughout his body, in his soul growls impatiently, Kerbecs the dog with three heads, locked in the gates of Hades.

Impatient to attack his new prey.

Meanwhile...

(Internal point of view: Kenta)

In the dark street, I find myself facing Helen Scarsheld fighting his Blood Butterfly, always looking at me with his scarlet eyes shining in the dark, Sagitario strongly fighting Blood Butterfly, but still with the same difficulty that I had at the tournament. My whole body trembles, sometimes I have knots in the stomach that makes me want to vomit, the atmosphere is very heavy between us.

\- Don't give up Sagitario ! I scream at my Sagitario, continuing to cheer him on and not be defeated again, but Helen's voice seems to squeeze my heart.

\- Take away what you said about the spirit of the blader! The spirit of the blader is what gives us our strength, the will to believe in our victory and it binds us to each other, we bladers. The spirit of the blader exists in all of us. I declare to him

\- You're just wasting your time Kenta ... You can not beat me! She told me coldly, once again ... Sagitario just broke one of the three spheres of Blood Butterfly ... Again, my Sagitario is poisoned.

\- No Sagitario!

My whole body is paralyzed with fear as I see Helen coming dangerously to me. I can't move.

\- The spirit of the blader is none of that! A simple belief similar to that of the religion of humans. The spirit of the blader doesn't exist and will never exist, it will only remain an idiotic belief. When your friends are there, they don't fight with you, it encourages you that's all. At the beyblade, you fight alone and with your own strength. There is no one to help you, if you decide to hang on to this kind of belief, the only destiny that awaits you will be defeat

! She declares to me before I see her catch me by the throat and sees in her ... A kind of demon with big wings of red butterfly that come to close on me brutally.

I scream in terror and realize that I'm in my bed ... It was only a nightmare.

\- Kenta ! What do you have ? We heard you scream! Cries Gingka, sneaking back into my worried room with the others.

I'm still sounded.

\- Quiet friends, I just had a horrible nightmare, everything is fine. I tell them to reassure them, I don't want them to know that I am still affected by the defeat I suffered at the tournament but I have a hard time holding back, and in addition ... I am definitely eliminated of the competition, even before being able to face Gingka, it's not fair. I can't hold back my tears anymore ...

\- It's not fair ... I wanted to go further in the competition and be able to face you in a real stadium Beyblade, but ... I was too weak and I lost ... My mind blader lost to her, because I went headlong without thinking. Everyone gives a sad sigh when I see myself crying like a baby, Koto comes to take me in his arms to comfort me with Emily and Madoka.

\- Come on don't despair Kenta, you'll win next time, you just have to continue training and always believe in the spirit of the blader ...

\- The spirit of the blader doesn't exist Gingka ! There is no ... That's what she told me, that my path would only lead to defeat if I continued to believe it! I don't know what to believe Gingka. I cried in tears, Gingka remains silent for a moment, her face seems dark with anger.

\- Kenta my friend, don't lose your faith in the spirit of the blader. Believe me, it lies in our heart, it's our soul and they have no rights to break our beliefs about what we have dearest in the world, continue to believe in your bey, continue to believe in you and a day you would see, you will also conquer and give the best of yourself. He tells me to encourage me before getting up to leave suddenly.

\- Wait for Gingka, where are you going? Madoka asks, following him.

\- I'll see Helen Scarsheld! Gingka answers firmly, it makes us all jump.

\- What? You are serious Gingka, if you approach Helen, you may regret it, she is not really the kind of girl that can be approached easily. Zeo said with a shiver in the back.

\- I don't care what she is, I need to go see him. What she did to Kenta is unforgivable! Gingka answers furiously, determined to go.

\- But Ginka wait, and how do you expect to see her if you don't know where she is? Helen is far from easy to find, she is often on the move. Koto told him, wanting to hold him back.

\- Especially that we will have to go to the stadium for the duel of Tsubasa this afternoon! Reminds Emily, Gingka regains consciousness thinking about Tsubasa who didn't come home last night.

\- Tsubasa ? But where is he from elsewhere? Gingka asks curiously, all look at each other in silence.

Where is Tsubasa?

(Internal point of view: Tsubasa)

\- Ahhhhhhh! What was that power ? I think remembering what happened last night ... Kirron Asper Hope, this guy came out of nowhere and challenged me to duel for this strange silhouette all the time, such power ... (squeezes his anger) I can see him with his top that he introduced before tackling me: Midnight Enchanteress W105BSF. This is how he called his bey that is an Attack top like Gingka and Pegasus, except that the power of Midnight Enchanteress seems to have darker darkness, which even light can't cross. This becomes very disturbing.

What are the damned bladers looking for? What is their plan? Can not know what they really want.

Across the river, I look at my reflection in the water, I'm covered with dust and I even have a blue shoulder level because of the fight where ... Kirron defeated my Earth Eagle in one fell swoop . Even Eagle's big wheel of fusion couldn't avoid or stop Midnight Enchanteress attacks, and after a change of schedule in the competition, I still have to face it this afternoon after the duel of Damian and Pandore ...

I have to win this time, I can not let them do that.

I get up and head to the stadium where everything will be played, the next duel will not start soon, I must hurry. Here is finally the stadium in front of me, I run as fast as possible and that's when I pass by a little girl who has a long white hair dressed in school uniform, I have I did not have time to see her face in my race, but I felt it was her ... The silhouette I saw last night.

\- Hey Tsubasa! We are here ! My name is Gingka in the distance who is about to leave for the stands.

\- But Tsubasa, where were you going? We thought you would not come, besides you are covered with dust, what happened to you? Yu asks me looking at me from top to bottom.

\- I had a little unexpected and I needed to focus for my fight today against Kirron, excuse me for worrying you. I tell them, Yu looks at me with his big green eyes and nods slightly.

\- What are you talking about Tsubasa? You will beat him easily, with your style he will have no chance, and then don't forget that you have overcome the dark force, beside that, the damned bladers are not worth much.

\- I think you forget a detail Yu ... Pandore Scarsheld defeated Gingka, Helen defeated Kenta and Benkei was defeated by Jiro, these damned bladers are not easy to defeat! Madoka recalls, at this moment Yu is silent and turns to Gingka who prefers to say nothing.

\- Gingi ... Are you okay? Yu asks worried, Gingka looks up at once with a smile.

\- Yes yes Yu, I'm fine and believe me, the next time I would win the victory it's me who tell you! Come on, let's go! He answers while heading towards the tribunes, we follow him all to go to settle us in the tribunes which are filled with people. The fight will begin.

\- Hi bladers, I hope you are ready because today we will attend a game of more memorable, claim by the pretty Pandore Scarsheld, here for you today the bladers, the fight between the fierce guardian of Hades Damian Hart and the marvelous blader with the black sword, the two warriors advance towards the arena, go and applaud them. As the DJ blasts, the crowd wavers screaming their encouragement as Pandore and Damian step forward to the arena, but it's strange ... I feel like something ... dangerous at Damian and Pandore.

\- Surely it's Pandore who will win the fight, since Gingka lost to Pandore but won against Damian, the victory is already decided! Masamune says sure of what he says, Emily doesn't agree with that.

\- On the one hand you didn't hurt Masamune, but Damian may have the means to stop him, Gingka, you who faced Damian, what do you know about his special move? Emily asks.

\- Damian locks us into a space that responds to his will and he called Hades, in this place he torments us and tries to destroy us psychologically, it's difficult to beat him. Gingka answers, Emily nods, keeping her eyes on Pandore.

\- To destroy it psychologically is easy, unfortunately it presents a huge risk for the one who does that, I already saw it with my own eyes and that is why I confronted it the last time and the torment is used to nothing, believe me, it is much stronger than the torments Damian could inflict upon him. Prevents Emily, a big shiver runs through our backs, and the countdown is finally launched.

3 ... 2 ... 1... LET IT RIP !

(Internal point of view: Gingka)

Hades Kerbecs and Madness Virgo is running at full speed in the arena. Continuing, looking for himself, as usual, Damian doesn't launch the first attack, he stays behind and is waiting to destabilize his opponent because of his strong defense, Hades Kerbecs is in mega mode, no attack can't affect, Pandore is going to have a lot of difficulty to resist despite her bey is defense type, a few minutes later Pandore decides to attack the first and sends Virgo kicking Kerbecs who as I feared, repels Virgo without the slightest damage and strangely ... Virgo didn't suffer any damage either, she still runs so fast and goes back on her way again.

\- You lose energy for nothing pretty girl, your attacks have no chance against Kerbecs in mega mode, you'd better give up now before you hit the shame after I beat you. Damian is sure of him as usual, Pandore nods with a dark look.

\- Do you think your mega mode will protect you forever? A defense can always be thwarted if we do it right! Pandore responds shouting to Virgo to continue attacking, but this time she tries to tackle the Kerbecs performance point, unfortunately the big Kerbecs fusion wheel is coming down on bey of the fusion wheel of Madness Virgo who is again rejected.

\- It was well tried pretty young lady, but unfortunately for you, I wouldn't let you have the advantage believe me, I'll have the pleasure to send you too in hell. Damian makes fun of himself by starting to have a bright red glow in his gray eyes, his sadistic side appears as soon as he has the advantage over someone, but Pandore doesn't seem impressed at all, she doesn't shake, don't panic wondering what to do, while for the moment, her top undergoes the cruel attacks of Hades Kerbecs, Damian then launches his first special move: Hades Drive! A wall of flame rises in the stadium, imprisoning Madness Virgo and hiding Hades Kerbecs in the flames so that he can attack from nowhere, Pandore stands straight without retreating despite the flames that threaten, her doll face is darkened, then she sketches a smile while the flames burns him one of his gloves

\- That's what I wanted to see ... exclaims she with a slight sneer, suddenly I see Madoka trembling at her computer shouting.

\- What's going on ? I can't believe it, the strange level of Madness Virgo is increasing, but what is the LM? I don't understand...

At that moment, Pandore bursts out laughing in front of the stadium, his glove has completely burned and reveals his arm covered with black line seeming to cover his body, and in the light of Kerbec's fire, a menacing yellow glow shines in the Pandore's eyes blushing.

\- The LM? I who thought you were intelligent Madoka, you disappoint me. The LM is simply the power of my bey : Level of Madness! This is a unique power, unique to my bey, because after all Madness is the name of my bey, and it focuses on the level of madness that I have in me and also draws that of my opponents, (it sends attack Hades Kerbecs she can see through the flames) the excitement of battle, anger, frustration, relentlessness, those who lose control of their emotions in battle and especially sadism ... (she rubs her arms and blushing, Damian almost blushes) All these feelings make my bey and my power even stronger, it makes me want to give everything I have without having to hold back from anything, and reveals the excitement of the game, giving the impression of putting our life in danger! Pandore declares on the brink of excitement, her cheeks are red, she smiles and her eyes glow with their yellow as exciting as those of a black cat.

\- But you are completely crazy, using such power you would risk destroying yourself at the same time, the madness is not to be taken lightly! Say Dashan from the stands, I join him by launching the same speech, Pandore laughs at us and observes us with her eyes to be cold in the back.

\- Gingka, didn't you ever ask Damian if he was having fun playing Beyblade? The goal is to have fun no, well believe me I'm having fun, so I play correctly at Beyblade isn't it? And after all, you also have to be a bit crazy to play Beyblade ... In the past, the Beyblade was used to make war against Ldrago the great threat of Beyblade, many people fell in the fight, it's not necessary forget that before the top Beyblade could take the life of the loser, of course the weather is different now, but it remains dangerous right? Is not exciting? The risk of losing everything in one game is not an exhilarating feeling? (She turns to Damian who is surprised too) Damian! Lets fight ! She cries excited and amused by the game, Damian's eyes widen in surprise, this is the first time he has an opponent like her who is not afraid of his power, he gives a sneer while saying while releasing his power.

\- You make a serious mistake, you should have fallen asleep peacefully in the shadow of the gates of Hades.

\- Come on! She encourages all her excitement like a cry from the heart.

My whole body is shaking, such excessive power makes me tremble with fear, how can such power exist? Where does she get all this power? It's not possible !

Damian expels all his power to open the gates of Hades, Kerbecs appears on the doorstep of Hades and deploys his golden chains to catch Madness Virgo and dragging behind the doors of Hades, Damian and Pandora disappear from our eyes.

(Internal point of view: Damian)

Here we are in my territory, in Hades. The storm rumbled sharply at the same time as Kerbecs who caught Virgo between his chains, and me who just chained Pandora in front of me, she is all calm now that I have attached, but my eyes are fixed on the marks she has on her arm, too curious I tear her second gloves, her tights and the fabric that protects her neck, her marks are all over her body, strange ... But why she has this on her body?

\- It's strange what you have on your body, but now that you're unable to move, what are you going to do? Don't you think it would be better to give up? You just have to admit that you're weaker than me, C'mon pretty, you are what ? ... I want to hear it from your mouth. I whisper in her ear, a few strands of her black hair caress my nose, a pleasant smell of lemon emanates from her hair.

\- Can I know what you're doing, you anorexic pervert? She said embarrassed, I blush at what she just told me.

\- Huh ? But I'm not a pervert me, and I'm not anorexic either I'm not so skinny, and I didn't touch you! I justify myself, I see her frown by shaking her head slightly, then it's a blow, she manages to release one of her hands chains that hold it, and she points me on my stomach hard enough to to hurt me is that she has strength in her hands

\- Do you seriously think I'll believe you? Serious look at you, I have to weigh heavier than you, you're as thin as a screwdriver and you want me to believe that you're not anorexic? And after having almost undress me and chained me like that, you don't tell me you're not a pervert ... (she looks very angry) Wait a little that I free myself and believe me that I'm going calm you down with a good kick where I think. She says furiously by leaning on my stomach again, I step back protecting me and then I think back to these words.

\- Where I thinking ... Ohh. (I understand where she is coming, I tremble) Oh no no, especially not here ! I tell her backing away.

I add strings to prevent her from moving, it seems to weaken her top. It's time to enjoy it, I'll show her what it's like to live in hell

\- Kerbecs! Attack her now! I order him, Kerbecs roars and comes to bite Madness Virgo, that's when Pandore starts to scream in pain starting to stir in his fasteners, his eyes still shine as hard and she seems to increase her power in annoying, I hurry to retaliate but Madness Virgo manages to free himself from the grip of Hades Kerbecs and suddenly, she throws her sword at Pandore who catches it and cuts his chains with it. How it is possible ? It's not even a real sword, how can it do something like that? I run in Hades and hide, I order Kerbecs to catch up as quickly as possible, but I can not see it.

\- Where are you hiding? I scream at her, looking for her, damn it, I had almost exhausted her, how can she still have the energy to escape me?

\- This world is mine, you have nowhere to escape, show yourself and fight! I still shout until I see a crack in my universe. Oh no, why? What's going on ?

My universe flies away and is replaced by a place with a purple color resembling a land of war, I don't have my marks, how can I do to reverse the situation?

I don't have time to think, I see it arrive at full speed towards me as Madness Virgo towards Hades Kerbecs, a violent crash causes a cloud of dust, Kerbecs is pushed back in the dust and I too, Virgo returns to the charge, pushing Kerbecs one more time.

\- Damn ... What should I do? It's impossible to have such power ... I'm elected yet ... I should not be in a situation like this. That's when she appears above me, pointing her saber in the face and winking at me

\- Just give up! Faced with my madness you are unable to hold without panic, and in this place, the arrangement will not be able to save you ... unless, you exploit all the sadism and the power that you possess in you and that you try to to stand up to me! She tells me, my heart beats at full speed, I feel strange ... When I look in the eyes, an opponent who is not afraid of me, who is more sadistic than me and who ... looks at me so. What is this feeling in me?

This feeling makes me want to go beyond myself.

I grit my teeth by pushing the blade of her sword and shouting to Kerbecs to retaliate now, immediately Pandore walks away with Virgo, but I will not let her escape this time, I scream to release my power as she does too, our two bey clash and an explosion covers us, I feel that I'm lying with something that keeps my arms and legs, when the dust falls, I see it on me holding me by the arms and legs. I can't help but blush when I meet her eyes

\- Too close ... Too close ... Too close! I stammer, besides, everyone is surprised at how we are, she who is on me blocking me.

\- Ohhhh look at this! Hades Kerbecs and Madness Virgo both stopped shooting! It's a draw! Shout the DJ, I can't believe it ... None of us won, I failed again.

\- You push me to my limit ... You're pretty good actually. Pandore suddenly said with a smile, I'm surprised what she just told me, she's really serious? I see her smiling at me, she seems sincere, I look away embarrassed.

\- You were not bad either ... I whisper, she sneers.

\- Well, what do we do for the proposals after the duel? Do we do them now? She asks me amused, I'm surprised, it's not supposed to be funny but to bother us, I look around to avoid looking in the face.

\- But we lost both, we can't do what we thought we would do against the one who lost. I tell her, she sneers, keeping her hold on me.

\- So what ? We are both losers, so the wages are perfectly affordable, so tell me what I have to do now that I lost ? I must publicly admit that I am weak? She tells me, I blush even more, she doesn't care that she is lost too and the pledge that I prepare, on the contrary ... it amuses him. I glance discreetly to Ziggurat who stares at me before nodding.

\- Okay ... Well, you lost so ... You will have to join the camp of Doctor Ziggourat and work for us! I tell her, she nods, her eyes have become colder all at once, a shiver runs through my back before she smiles.

\- Okay, I'll come! She says, I'm in shock. She is serious ? So there she amazes me and not just a little, she really knows what she will become if she comes with us, if she undergoes the arrangement ... She is not afraid?

Suddenly, she holds on to me.

\- I would come, but only if you allow me to take three people with me! Does she demand being very serious, I do not know what to say to her, it's not me who decides ... I tell her that I'll try to arrange for this to happen, it's as she brings her face closer to mine, answering:

\- Well, I think it's my turn, the condition was that if you lost in front of me, I was free to do what I want on you, I want to change something, I want to do three things on you. I swallow on hearing this, my whole body begins to tremble, her eyes are similar to that of a hungry predator, I feel that she was about to eat me raw, it's then that with her hand, she pinches my navel very tightly, pulling in her nails, my suit is even pierced, the pain is atrocious I scream

\- AHHHHHHHHH ! But you're crazy or what, why do you pinch me like this ? It hurts stop !

\- She's pinching it ! But what incredible cruelty, why so much malice? Cry the blader DJ, he is really obliged to comment on this one?

\- That's what you made me suffer earlier! And consider yourself happy, I was nice, I could have done you much worse and elsewhere! She says to me, all I'm afraid of and try to fall back on myself, but she does not let me do.

\- Stop moving like that! She tells me stroking my blue hair, I can't help trembling when she approaches her face to me, she is ... beautiful but intimidating with a sadistic side very well pronounced. She tells me gently and coldly

\- Why are not you sadistic all at once? I thought you were sadistic, but you're only half in fact, or rather a little boy trying to show he's strong so that we stop despising him no? I know this feeling, I lived it too, unless ... (she squeezes me against her, sticking my face to her chest, I blush even more) you're just a boy in need of affection ! I feel strange, what is she trying to do to me? Everyone in the audience is shocked to see her do that to me, she tries to seduce me? Or to torture me? But in a way that makes me lose my mind, even her clothes smell of lemon as she keeps my face on her chest very ... comfortable, my head is spinning.

… Help.

I don't even know how to describe it, whether it's super good or ... horribly annoying. I'm supposed to be scary, and she ... plunges me into such a state by seduce me with her ravishing body. A true sadistic worse than all. It's then that she catches me by the cheeks while looking at me with her predatory eyes and before I can do anything, she comes to put her lips on mine. I jump and is literally my brain exploding, my face is all hot because of the softness of his lips on mine and all in the audience howls, in the shock of such a scene, I even see Emily Evans say to Gingka: She's a pure sadistic! I can even see Ziggourat bursting into laughter from his office while applauding, Jack is in shock too.

I can't think. My arms fall down my body and when she separates her lips from mine, I mumble unpronounceable words and faint in the next second.

\- I hope that after that, you're still sure of your choice to take me to work for Ziggurat, see you next time! I heard her say before she got up and turned her back, leaving me on the ground, in confusion.

(Internal point of view: Ryo)

This fight was really strange, and the end was more than ... surprising. Pandore Scarsheld ... This girl has incredible power, both physically and mentally, but her power is very unhealthy just by seeing these black lines running throughout her body, her sadistic spirit that increases her power and the fact that she's said that in the past, the Beyblade was used to make war against Ldrago, it's difficult not to associate it with the dark power, damned bladers it is one of the most dangerous. We will have to increase the oversight, we don't even know what they are cooking ... But the fact that Damian is said that she had to join the camp of Dr. Ziggourat and work for them, don't bode well.

It's then that I see her lose her balance after having seen her having a deep headache, she falls a little further under the eyes of all, what has just happened?

\- Whoau, we have witnessed an incredible fight, followed by a rather surprising end, but friends blader the day is not over yet, because in a few minutes will be played the duel between the mysterious and dark: Kirron Asper Hope, and the majestic Japanese eagle: Tsubasa Otori! Clame the DJ blader, face that ...

Dark clouds began to appear in the sky.

**That's all for this chapter 7 which is without lying, my favorite! I love to write intense fight scenes like this ^^ and can not wait to move on to the next chapter with this time the duel of Kirron and Tsubasa which I will take a lot of fun, but tell me for the next chapter, Do you want to see TWO Beyblade fights instead of one? It is quite conceivable and I have an idea who could fight after Kirron and Tsubasa, I think you'll like it ^^.**

**Otherwise yes, Pandore was very sadistic on the spot, my poor Damian ^ ^, I'm maybe going a little hard with him "chuckle" Ooops. And it's not over yet ^^**

**In short I speak and I still speak ^ ^ But it makes me so good to write this story ^ ^ in any case, I hope you have enjoyed this story ^^ If so don't hesitate to me say it in comment ^^ it will make me very happy, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter ^^ Kisses**


	8. Chapter 8 Missing

_**Damned Bladers**_

_**Chapter 8 : Missing**_

(Internal point of view: Madoka)

The duel between Damian and Pandore was creepy, in Pandore I thought I saw a bleeding demon, it makes me cold in the back while thinking about it, and again ... Tsubasa will fight a duel against Kirron in a few minutes, I I am completely stressed. I should go talk to Ryo, I decide to go now without talking to Gingka, I wouldn't bother him so I simulate a desire to go to the toilet and I go out of the locker room to try to find the office of father of Gingka.

\- What we can do for beat the damned bladers? They are able to use 100% of their abilities and several times in a row, I also noticed this black lines on Pandore's body, what was it? It can't be a real curse, there must be a rational explanation for all this ... Madness Virgo, a bey that is able to feed on Pandore's emotions as a source of power, Ldrago is able to do the same thing but also his ability to slice anything, and his thruster that suddenly becomes a sword, a reality or an illusion? I don't know ... And there's no one who intrigues me ... Helen Scarsheld, Blood Butterfly, a bey who can secrete poison and ... Jiro and Dark Eyes ... A spinning top being able to create appalling illusions, I could not examine Valerian Hope's abilities, it was so fast that I didn't make a analysis ... What are they scheming?

\- To think too much, you may have a headache my little Madoka! Said a woman's voice that I recognize among miles, I turn around and see the woman who approached me in the street, with her long hair as white as the pearl, with a long lock of purple hair with her eyes very attractive yellow, this time she wears different clothes, a simple white T-shirt with black jeans and high-heeled shoes, but she wears a straw hat and always wears her faithful sunglasses to hide her face a bit. magnificent.

\- Kitty? But what are you doing here? I say happy to see her again, she sketches a smile as she lowers her glasses on her nose.

\- I participate in the championship too, I finished my duels but I only go to the end unfortunately, and you Madoka? What are you doing here? She asks me with her voice so attractive as her eyes that shine, I am so absorbed, it's as if it spelled me with her charm. I can not hide anything from him.

\- I'm going to see Ryo, to warn him of the danger of the damned bladers and that we have to find a way to beat them before they do any more damage to the Beyblade world, they use the spinning tops for unhealthy purposes, spreading the Violence, we can't let them do it ... I start to say before Kitty comes to put his finger on my lips by bringing his eyes closer to mine, I swallow my saliva.

\- Shhh ... Don't make too much noise. You'll be able to spread bad Madoka information, there's so much you don't know about us ... A lot of things are elusive and I think we'll have to fix it. Come with me Madoka Amano.

I can't move, Kitty takes my hand and pulls me with her without me doing anything.

(Internal point of view: Tsubasa)

In the locker room, I focus for my next fight, trying to remind myself of every detail of this bey and how to fight Kirron Asper Hope. He is very powerful, I had to expect from a damned blader but ... Such power is almost monstrous.

\- But what does Madoka do? She should have been back a long time right? Point out Gingka looking down the hall to see if she's coming, but she's still missing.

\- Maybe she is going to eat something, she will surely come back later, meanwhile we must go to the stands, especially that Tsubasa will go to play his match! Remember Masamune thinking before encouraging me for my next fight, the others do the same. It warms my heart to see my friends encourage me, I smile before I get up and head to the battle arena where Kirron stands, the proud albino in front of me, sure of himself and me welcoming with a sarcastic smile.

\- You came ? And despite the defeat you had the other night you have the courage to come face me ...? I like that, but it's ridiculous. He said to me haughtily. I clench my teeth.

\- I'm not the same as the one you faced last night, and I didn't have the opportunity to show you the true power of my Eagle and today, in front of the world I will beat you Kirron Asper Hope ! I proclaim with firmness, Kirron can not help but sneer before drawing his propeller with his bey, ready to fight as is my Earth Eagle!

3 2 1 ... LET IT RIP!

Our beys are propelled into the arena and the battle begins between our bladers' minds, provided that it is one, and it is he who attacks the first thanks to his semi-flat performance tip that offers him moves fast and abrupt, but I know that his bey is a type attack, so it's easier for me to dodge it with my melting wheel and my point of performance.

\- Eagle dodge him ! I order him, my bey runs and manages to dodge the first attack of Enchanteress very easily, and it continues again and again, gracefully I dodge and then come to make him undergo a dam attack.

\- I hold you Kirron! I tell him by encouraging Eagle to continue his attacks but Enchateress doesn't seem to be affected at all by my attacks, and Kirron tells me:

\- That's all you have? What are you bothering me! Enchanteress, special move, Infinite Nightmare! Suddenly, Enchanteress pushes my Eagle with the three blades located on its wheel of fusion, then surrounds itself with dark energy which fills the stadium in one second before striking my Eagle of full whip.

\- Eagle ! I scream when I see Eagle coming out of the stadium, luckily Eagle manages to stay in the stadium despite the fact that this attack has done a lot of damage to him, I clench my teeth in anger.

\- Why do you get angry Tsubasa? You had to be sure though, I already showed you the last time you could not beat Midnight Enchanteress, so why get upset? Look at you Tsubasa, you still have a good style of play but it's far too slow, not push enough and too weak to face my fighting style. You and your friends, even using 100% of your abilities, you will be unable to defeat me, nor even other damned bladers because you are too sure of yourself, and you believe you have reached the limits of your power, but the The power of a spinning top has no limit if you know how to use it, but your so-called blader spirit is too weak to support this full power. You are weak and you will lose. Enchanteress, push him away now! Declares Kirron sure of himself.

It's the turn of his bey to attack, the latter beating on my Eagle, it is possible for him to use several times the same special attack without reducing its power, it's very ingenious. In addition, he uses the power of darkness to fight, Midnight Enchanteress is revealed before us, a beautiful pale woman with wavy raven hair and blood-red eyes, hidden by a dark purple mantle dancing gracefully in the darkness that she spreads and which poisons my Eagle, unable to pierce this darkness. What can I do ? Eagle will not be able to support these attacks indefinitely, he must necessarily have a weak point somewhere but where? I analyze its top in all its parts, and there is only the tip of performance that can be its weak point.

So act now before Eagle is defeated.

\- Eagle! Fly away now. I order him; See the sky as you know how to do it, fly to victory, special blow ! Eagle, Tornado of Destructive Light! Eagle flew into the sky and then fell like a shooting star, but Kirron does not seem worried at all, I see him smiling sarcastically, shouting:

\- Too slow ! Enchanteress, special blow: Imminent Disaster !

Midnight Enchanteress suddenly releases all its darkness to surround the stadium and sprout a pillar projecting even more darkness, covering the light of my Eagle who is engulfed by the arms of Enchanteress plunging me into the darkness with her, I hear the voice of Kirron talking to me.

\- You bother me Tsubasa, just like your friends ... Never will you have enough strength to fight us, we will exterminate you all if you continue to get in our way. No matter what you try against us, you will be beaten even if you put your entire power and all the determination of your mind to blame. Don't run after talents you do not have. He says to me with firmness and contempt, his honesty makes me sick, in me the same pain that the dark power provoked me in the past.

He is right.

Their power surpasses ours even if we put all our heart, I put all my power and despite my spirit to blade ... I lost the battle.

I lost...

\- Yes ... You lost Tsubasa! Kirron's voice tells me as I see his lavender eyes shining in the darkness.

\- AHHHHHHHHH! I cry then that all the darkness is around me.

\- LET IT RIP ! Scream a voice as a spinning top hits Midnight Enchanteress.

It's Flame Libra who protects my Eagle miraculously ... Turns again, but I don't understand what happens to me, I can't move the least of my fingers, my eyes are fixed to those of Kirron.

\- Tsubasa, you're stupid, you were about to fall back into the dark side, what's wrong with you? Cries Yu, I don't react ... I'm on his control.

(Internal point of view: Yu)

\- What's going on ? Now the young Yu intervenes in the battle, would he try to save Tsubasa from defeat? Scream the DJ blader, all the public in the eyes on me.

Tsubasa doesn't react to what I say. But what is his problem? And why are the other guy's eyes shining? I don't understand what is happening, but at worst I don't care, I'm going to make a mouthful of this guy.

\- Libra! Sonic destruction! I scream at Libra, the latter transforming the floor of the stadium into sand, which enchants Enchanteress who doesn't move.

\- And here, I hold you, engulfed by the sand you only have to be crushed by my Libra, take back Tsubasa! I say, being sure of myself, even though this guy almost beat Tsubasa so easily, he looks at me with a bad look, his eyes scare me ...

\- You have the nerve to come and mingle with my duels like that ... Kids like you it annoys me! He says angrily as his bey manages to support and turn properly on the sand.

\- Huh? How can he do that? I scream with surprise as Enchanteress pushes back my Libra with force, I forgot that Enchanteress was an attack bey, but unfortunately for him, Libra's balance is unflappable thanks to the peak of eternal performance.

\- Sorry for you, but it will not be enough to defeat my Libra. Go Libra, riposte! I tell him, Kirron sketches a nervous smile and sends his bey to hit my Libra with power before I can attack him, and he succeeds in damaging me despite Libra's strength, how can he do that? ?

And this darkness all around him ... Is he possessed by dark power?

\- No, I'm not possessed by the dark power if that's what you're asking yourself! He told me.

\- Huh ? How did you guess? Do you have psychic skills or what? I shouted back at the situation, his bright eyes stared at me dangerously, it makes me a little shake.

\- I can easily read the thoughts through my eyes, and even without this skills I could guess what you think. Also in case you are stupid, stupid or traitorous attacks don't work on me! He answers by pointing to his eyes as the stadium fills with darkness, then Earth Eagle comes to attack my Libra.

\- Ah! But finally Tsubasa why are you doing this? I'll tell you that I'm with you ... Even before I finish talking, I see that Tsubasa's eyes are shaking, he has his mouth closed, impossible for him to react ... It starts to scare me. Our two beys start to destroy each other, I must not let go but face Tsubasa ... I'm trapped.

\- Calm down Kirron please. Say a soft voice to Kirron, that voice ... I recognize it.

A young girl with a light complexion, azure and pink eyes accompanied by a long red hair that she combs to form a braid dress with a bright red sweater with pink jeans and white boots, also wearing a collar a silver bow and arrow pendant and a silver medallion.

\- Big sister ? I stammer with surprise, Kirron makes a groan from the fact that he has been disturbed.

\- A problem Rosalina? Kirron asks curious, Rosalina comes to put his hand on the shoulder of Kirron.

\- I think that's enough now, and Yu is my little brother. You won the battle, better not to continue. Said my sister with her soft voice, Kirron sighs before sweeping our stadium tops, causing us to defeat and recovering his top.

\- Okay, you won Rosalina, anyway I started to get tired of them, I leave you free. Grunty Kirron a little frustrated, then when he leaves, I see him looking to the stands, to a girl with a long white hair and very blue eyes like the sapphire that blushes, he makes a little wink of eye before leaving.

\- Stay here Kirron! Scream Gingka from the stands and heading to the arena accompanied by Masamune, Emily, Zeo, Toby and even Kyoya with Nile and Dashan with these teammates Mei Mei, Chi-yun and Chao Xin. Kirron turns to look at us angrily.

\- First Benkei, then Kenta and now Tsubasa and Yu, when will you stop attacking my friends? Our tops are not weapons intended to hurt others, the beyblade is above all a fight between two passionate minds that determines which of them will be the strongest in fighting with fair play and respect. Gingka screams with rage.

Kirron turns for a moment without straightening his thruster. While Rosalina comes to see me to take me in her arms.

\- You're just an idiot Gingka Hagané, the Beyblade is above all a top fight that determines the strongest and no matter what methods used by the so-called spirits that you constantly preach at each fight, you're ridiculous illogical and naive and people like you annoy me strongly. Out of my sight now. He grumbles before turning back and continuing his way, Gingka rushes to catch him but Kirron turns suddenly to catch him by the scarf and fix it with his terrifying eyes.

\- Gingka! Don't look into his eyes, he is able to control the spirits! Shouting Tsubasa still sounded, Gingka didn't react and collapsed on the ground when Kirron released him, before he let go of me and Rosalina with him in a veil of darkness.

He escaped my friends by taking me with them.

(Internal point of view: Kyoya)

I grumble in anger when I see that Kirron has disappeared and more with this fool of Yu.

\- It's not true ! He fled this coward, let's go after him now and go shoot down those damn bladers! I shout to the group who immediately react and follow me to the other side of the arena. When all of a sudden, a silhouette leaps at me with agility like a predator on its prey, I immediately back and sees in front of me a dark-skinned woman with red hair like maple, tattoos vermeil on her cheeks similar to the stripes of a tiger and with emerald-green eyes the appearance of those of a predator, dressed in a brown dress like the trunk of the trees covered by a remnant of red cape and wearing white-heeled shoes, she stands in front of me grunting like an animal.

A woman who tries to imitate me?

But I can feel the wild smell of her power as she prepares to propel her spinning top that looks a lot like mine, except that her performance point and spin axis are a perfect combination of my Rock Leone from Rock Aries of Hyoma but having a brown color with purple stones and traces of red.

\- Interesting, a potential opponent who in addition wants to try to look like the King of the Animals, I hope you are a damned blader at least? I tell him by unsheathing my Rock Leone, let's see if a damned blader is able to defeat me.

The master of tornadoes.

I see her growling and propels her bey at the same time as me, her savage bey hits my Leone before she starts to run away with her top.

\- Hey! Where are you going? I shout at her in pursuit, she invites me to follow her, very far from the arena to the forest farthest. I see ... She wants to fight in nature!

She takes me to the mountains and it's where she stops to face me like a proud tigress wanting to defend its territory. She screams like a tigress ready to attack. Excellent. I keep smiling, delighted with the wild fight that we are about to fight. Our beys come crashing hard, she also has a defense top.

\- You and I are going to have fun! But the King of the Animals never lose against a vulgar tiger! Leone, Real Tempestuous Lion Roar! I scream, the first storm is forming, her top does not move back, she remains calm while the wind threatens to prevail, she frowns as she watches the tornado.

\- Well, then? What's wrong ? You seem much less confident than all on time, you intend to attack one day? I ask her to intrigue that she does not attack.

She doesn't answer me, just stares at the sky with her eyes shining then suddenly, she starts to emit the roar of the tiger before shouting

\- Tiger! Special attack: The cursed claws of the Kahn! Her bey surrounds himself with a dark energy while wooden torches light up around us and there, her bey becomes a strange tiger with brown fur like wood and red stripe like blood, and the latter rush towards my tornado.

\- It's good ! Come to attack me! I shouted to him then that our two beys banging of whips.

My tornado sweeps the trees all around us, shaking the ground; under our feet, the birds fly in the sky as fast as they can, the lion and the tiger cursed both clash as if to defend a meal or his own territory, I think even feel that his special move me caused scratches on my belly.

It becomes very interesting.

(Internal point of view: Gingka)

We were all forced to return to the locker room after what happened to Tsubasa, moreover Madoka is still missing, and Yu and Kyoya too, and despite our intensive research in the street and in the corridors of the stadium, we did not to find nothing ... not a trace of them. We know, however, that Kyoya went off to fight in the forest, so we do not worry for him especially that Nile, Damuré and even Benkei who finally recovered, went to join him there to try to find him.

But for Madoka and Yu ... it's more complicated. I have never felt so bad since the fight against Nemesis where I almost lost hope, I am completely disoriented with my face buried in my hands and sighing many times.

Madoka? Where are you ?

\- Hum Gingka buddy, are you sure you're okay? Masamuné asks me worried, I look up by answering:

\- Yes it's ok ... I'm just a little tired.

\- Well, what are we doing now? Emily asks us, she is also very worried about Madoka too; Perhaps we should do the research instead of staying there. She suggests us.

\- Yes, in addition I heard that the tournament will be paused because of the disappearance of Yu and Madoka, as long as the WBBA will not have information about Yu and Madoka, they will not restart the competition is also an opportunity to learn a little more about our opponents! Koto told us by showing the paper to the candidate of the US director of the WBBA and even Ryo Hagané.

\- All right, let's find Yu and Madoka! Said Zeo to give us motivation.

\- Wait a minute ! We interrupt my father who enters the room with Hikaru; I have one very important thing to tell you before you continue the research.

\- What's up Dad? I ask puzzled, so my father asks Hikaru to show us pictures through the locker room television, so we see with horror the faces of Doji and Ziggurat talking together in a room.

\- What? Doji and Ziggurat ? I grumble angrily, reviewing all the crimes they have committed and they make me remember ...

Ryuga …

_**"On the video"**_

_**Doji: I'm glad you contacted me again Dr. Ziggurat.**_

_**Dr. Ziggourat: Don't delude yourself, I contacted you because I still needed you, remember that you and I have a contract.**_

_**Doji: Yes yes I know, no need to remember. But let's not be too hard on ourselves, we remain associated, although for my part I have not managed to get Helen Scarsheld back into our ranks, it's really a small ringworm this girl.**_

_**Dr. Ziggourat: "sneers" At the same time you wanted to try the devil, for my part thanks to Damian my dear grandson, I will have on hand 4 damned bladers that will help us find this cursed!**_

_**Doji: Ohhh yes, his fight against the little Scarsheld. I saw this fight, it was impressive, and I must admit that your underlings are much more useful than Ryuga who disappointed me enormously more I learned that he was still alive even after his defeat against Nemesis, however we will have to stay on our guard with these little bladers that we have in our nets but no matter ... If we manage to find this cursed bey before the other damned bladers, then the world of Beyblade will belong to us at last.**_

_**Dr. Ziggourat: That's exactly it! And it's certainly not Gingka Hagané who will stop us this time! "Raise his glass"**_

_**Doji: "Hit the glass of Ziggurat with his glass" Must he already not be exterminated by the damned bladers! " to laugh "**_

_**"End of the video"**_

Ryuga ... is alive ?

Everything is scrambled in my mind, while we are confronted damned bladers, Doji and Ziggurat plot to find this cursed bey and again dominate the world of Beyblade ...

But what is happening?

\- Ryuga is still alive, it's amazing! Kenta said very surprised just like all of us. So he survived ... We who for a long time believe him dead, we learn today that he is still alive, but where is he now?

\- It's good that Ryuga is alive, but does anyone know anything about this so-called cursed bey ? I mean, you Gingka from the Koma Village, have you never heard of it? Not even you Ryo? Ask Koto curious, my father and I look at each other, neither of us know anything about it, so I think of someone who could help us.

\- Dad, where is Hokuto? I ask my father who answers me immediately.

\- As the tournament is at the break, he and Hyoma have decided to go back to our village to protect him, but it is true that Hokuto would be able to inform us about it, it would be better for you and I to return to our village to go and question him. He suggests to me, I'm in favor of this decision and Kenta wants to come with us.

\- Okay, and we're going to get the hiding place of these damned bladers and find Madoka and Yu. Masamune answers with determination, accompanied by Zeo, Koto and Toby who are going to the gym to ask for help from a friend named Kelly.

Who can be this Kelly?

\- As for us, we are going to continue researching in town and trying to find out about this accursed top too. Add Tsubasa accompanied by Emily and the Wang Hu Zong.

The plan is in place.

(No point of view)

Meanwhile, in the mountain where Kyoya is struggling with his tornadoes, two boys look at the sky in the distance, a lean, pale, slightly curved, red-haired boy with wicks forming snake eyes wearing black trousers and a The white shirt is next to an older boy with white hair bristling with a red wick and a dragon crown, with many scars, his clothes torn black with a white jacket in very bad condition on his shoulders. His eyes in the colors of gold look at the sky with a grunt.

\- There is something strange ... And I do not like that. Grunts the boy with the dragon's crown.

The other bent boy gives a slight sneer.

\- Scary ... Worrying, but not as much as me and my Snake.

\- Tss, you're pathetic and talk without thinking, and you didn't need to follow me. I don't know what you make Gingka, but you seem a little too feigned right now, and I don't like that. We'll have to talk! Proclaim the boy to the crown as a great dragon roars in the stormy sky.

Further, in a corner full of music and celebration, Madoka sits in front of a mirror to be pampered and pampered by two women with tempting and generous forms, one of which turns out to be Kitty Kate but without hiding her appearance, her long white hair with her long violet wick are tied to form a long ponytail, her golden seductive eyes are unveiling in the open, and she wears a strapless gown strapless or very sensual sleeves of silver color accompanied by a dash of pink fur at the level of her chest highlighted, the dress has a cut at the level of the right hip and she sublimates with a silver necklace and white shoes. Madoka can't help but blush while looking in the mirror, Kitty Kate has dressed her in a beautiful bright pink dress open at the back and a little on the hip, decorated with a pink ribbon at the chest accompanied by elegant black shoes.

To her left is the other girl accompanying Kitty Kate gently brushing Madoka's hair, the latter with a more pronounced chest covered by a black corset with a glowing thread decorated with an elegant red rose and black trousers sticking to her milk-chocolate skin nestled in black high-heeled boots, making her a little bigger when she is already big enough, she also has golden eyes with powers of temptation much more powerful than those of Kitty Kate and her has a red star on his right cheek.

\- And there you are, all beautiful! She said in her almost maternal honeyed voice, Madoka blushed, and Kitty Kate made her rise from the chair with her shoulders.

\- Now it's time for the show!

**And There you go ! That's all for this chapter 8. Yes ^^, Ryuga is still alive and the two bad guys Doji and Ziggurat are back with their diabolical plan. So many strange things happen to young groups of normal bladers. In your opinion, where is this famous cursed bey ? This bey is really real ? Who are Kelly and the girl next to Kitty Kate? Who are the other 3 damned bladers with Pandore Scarsheld alongside Ziggurat? Where did Kirron and Rosalina take Yu? What are the intentions of the damned bladers? What happens to Kyoya and who is his mysterious opponent? And where is Madoka?**

**So many unanswered questions, finally ... for now hehehe. Maybe we will know a little more in the next chapter ^ ^ In any case I hope that this chapter more bouncing you will have liked, if it is the case tell me in comment ^^ it will make me very happy I you make big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter ^^ Kisses.**

**Oh yes, and we discover a new head ^^ Dear Rosalina Tendo belonging to Eternal Nexus Warriors ^^ Thank you so much for lending me ^^**

**And we have a new blader made unavailable by one of my friend who has selected: Zeo Abyss for her ^^**

**Kisses ^^**


End file.
